Moving it or Losing it
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Arianna Evans and her Best Friend are moving from rainy Britain to L.A for a month in preparation for a permanent move there. Little does she know that it's not only a change of scenery she'll be getting... TobyXOC
1. Moving Day!

**Hey Guys! I haven't written anything on here in the longest time so I thought it was time to get back on the horse and write something a bit different for my normal fandom s. I've always wanted to write a YouTuber fan fanfiction so here's my attempt, Enjoy!**

* * *

Arinanna p.o.v

The sound of repetitive beeps increasingly getting louder and more annoying with every second woke me from my deep sleep. My face was buried into the pillow, it always freaks my friends out when I sleep like that, they always think I can't breathe or something but I find it comfortable. I roll over and grab my phone off the bedside table next to me still half asleep. "Ugh why did I set an alarm for seven again?"

I look around my room slowly until I see my electric blue suitcases propped up against the wall and it hits me like the frisbee my brother threw at me last time I saw him. Today's the day I go to L.A for a month! I can't contain the squeal I let out as I fall back on the bed and roll around in excitement.

"Finally ! I've been waiting all year for this!" It's always been my dream to move to L.A and get out of rainy old Wales. I mean don't get me wrong, I love where I come from, but the constant dreary weather can get anyone in low spirits after 24 years of it. I've been saving for years to move but having over protective parent's who live five minutes away from me has held me back a little. The day we made a deal that I'd try living there for a month first before moving permanently was irritating but I didn't want to worry them so I agreed.

I look at my phone and realise that I've been daydreaming for over half an hour! Get it together Arianna! Right first things first, I gotta get Emilie up.

I get up from my bed to go to my roommate/ best friend's room down the hall. I walk in and see her curled up in a tiny ball with three duvets over her and wearing her warmest pajamas and a beanie hat. Seems like I'm not the only one who needs a change in weather. I creep up to her bed with a devious plan to get her up. I stand at the side of her bed and spread my arms out like the assassin's creed 'leap of faith' pose and jump on her side yelling "EMILIA PONDICUS!" A nickname I'd given her from watching doctor who constantly.

"Uggh..." I hear her groan from under the covers "do you ever stop being so hyped up all the time?"

"Psh don't be silly guuurl" I say rolling to lay next to her "besides you know what day today is!"

I see her thinking for a second before she remembers and a her icy blue eyes light up with joy.

"LA! Anna we leave today!" She squeals while sitting up suddenly.

"Damn right we do! So that means you need to get up this second, we leave at ten and you know how long it takes you to get ready" I say pointing me finger at her just before she points a very different finger at me in a rude gesture.

"Very classy Em, now get up before I bring Sherlock in here." I laugh at her before getting up from her bed.

"Ugh keep that mutt away from me until at least after nine" she grumbles before rolling of her bed and crawling to the bathroom. She's never been a very good morning person.

With Sherlock in mind I go the kitchen to feed him. He's my two year old grey Wienmaraner whom I love to pieces, I can't believe he's not coming with me for my trip but it's expensive and unfair to make him travel so far only for a month, when I go there permanently he's coming with me though. I see him curled up on his bed with him eyes closed but I know he's not asleep because he's not snoring and his tail is wagging. we do this every morning, he pretends to be asleep and I crawl up to him slowly until he can't contain his excitement any more and charges at me. And that's exactly what happened this morning.

"Hello Sherly-Burley! How are you this morning boy?" I ask In my baby voice tickling his belly.

"You ready to have a holiday at grandma's for a while?" He just rolls around on the floor wagging his tail like a maniac. "Well I take that as a yes then" I giggle at him. I fill his bowl for him then go back to my room to get ready. I go to my wardrobe and pull out a plain black tee, a loose demin skirt and get my knee high black converse from my shoe box.

"Bring on the shower!" I shout out, my excitement from earlier bubbling up again.

"Shut up Anna!" I hear Emilie call from her room.

I laugh out loud before throwing my clothes on the bathroom dresser, stripping off and jumping into the shower. I clean up as quickly and efficiently as possible and hop out drying myself off with a towel and getting dressed. "Right time to sort my hair and face then"

I sit down at the dressing table and decide to keep it simple with the long day of traveling ahead of me. I dry my shoulder length light brown hair and let it fall into its natural curl, apply a little foundation and eye make up and I'm away to go. I go back to the kitchen to get Sherlock and the stuff I need to take over to my parents house and shout down the hall.

"Hey Em! I'm taking Sherlock to mums house! I'll be back at about half nine so you better be ready!"

I hear her huff before shouting "sir yes sir!"

I lead Sherlock outside and load him into my orange Renault Twingo and set off for my mum and dads house.

* * *

**Well there we go! Chapter 1 = Done =) let me know your thoughts and if it's something I should continue =) love and pirate hats xx**


	2. AirPort

**Hey! Second chapter up already?! I'm abroad ATM so lots of time to write =)**

Enjoy

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

After tearful goodbye at my mother's house (mostly me crying saying goodbye to Sherlock), I gave my mum and dad a hug goodbye then I left to go back home. As I pulled up outside I heard my phone ringing :

_I walk straight up to the bouncer, got the flyer in my hand, said I didn't bring the ladies, but I brought my favourite_ friends.

I picked up my phone, smiling at my new ringtone and saw it was my friend Jordan calling.

"Hey Jordy!" I answered loudly into my phone.

"Hey Ri!" he replied just as loudly "just to let you know that I'm on my way over to pick you guys up"

I looked at the time and saw it was almost 9:45.

"Crap I didn't realise the time! I'll see you in a second Jord!"

"No problemo Ri, be there in 5...4...3...2 *beep*"

As he hung up the phone I could see his silver land rover turn into my street and pull up.

"Hey Ri!" he yelled as he jumped out of his car, he always reminded me of an over excited puppy. As he got closer he picked me up into a big bear hug.

"So today's the day huh? The day my little RiRi goes off and leaves me to play C.O.D all by myself?" he said faking sadness.

"Yes it is you big oaf, and you're only two years older than me so you can't call me little" I said puching his arm playfully. "Thanks again for taking us to the airport by the way"

"Don't be silly! I'm happy to do it!" he smiles "where are your cases so we can start loading the car?"

"Hopefully Emilie has put them into the living room by now" I call over my shoulder walking into the house where i'm shocked to see that she actually has. She walks in with our hand luggage and I see that she's put her long dark hair up into her signature bun, and wearing her usual style of clothing which i can only describe as French.

Jordan and Emilie exchange greetings and then we load the car, lock up and set off on our short drive to the airport.

*45 mins later*

When we arrive we climb out and Jordan helps us unload our stuff.

"So this is goodbye for now then" Jordan says standing in front of us "Im gonna miss you guys, if you get any trouble or creepy guys bothering you call me immediately"

He's a lot taller than us so he bends down to give us a big hug. We exchange our goodbyes and walk into the building to check in and get rid of our bags.

We have half an hour before we board so we go to get a coffee.

"So this is it huh" I say into Emilie's ear in the crowded cafe. "in a few hours we'll be in sunny L.A"

"I know" she squeals "I'm so excited! Times gonna drag though, why don't you watch some of your boyfriends videos?" she smirks at me.

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!" I shove her and blush dark red.

"The way you drool over him? I would never have guessed"

"Shut it Em, he's just really funny... and kinda,really hot" I mumble the last part and she smiles like she just won a trophy.

I shove my headphones on my head to stop her teasing me anymore and pull up the YouTube app on my phone to type in the most viewed channel on my account.

Toby Turner.

* * *

**So there we are =) has everyone heard the song Tobys featured in "whistle while I work it?" It's so catchy!**


	3. Arrival

**Part 3 ready for your viewing eyeballs =) enjoy **

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing within the next thirty minutes so please place all luggage in the overhead lockers. It is currently 5:45am in Los Angeles and we have kept to our flight time of eleven hours. Thank you for flying with Thompson's airways and we hope you have a safe journey."

Renewed with excitement to be landing I wrapped my headphones away and turned to Emilie who was fast asleep.

"Em wake up! We're landing!"

"Uhhhhhh" she groaned and tried to bury her face into the seat.

"Don't be like that grumpy pants!" I said while poking her You can sleep when we get to the flat."

"Okaaaay" she yawned.

I could feel the plane start to tilt as we started our landing. Twenty minutes later we were making our way to the baggage area. I could see both of our cases as soon as we arrived so we're able to get out quickly. We look around and see a group of people holding up cards with names on them so I start to look for my name.

"Anna, there!" Emilie calls to me after a while of looking into the crowd.

I see her pointing to a middle aged woman holding a sign with my name so we grab our stuff and run over to her.

"Hi I'm Arianna" I say timidly, I'm super confident with people I know, but meeting new people scares me.

"Hi there" the lady smiles at us "I'm Kristen and I'll be your driver this morning, all set to go?"

I nod at her before grabbing my bags and following after her. She leads us out of the airport towards a large taxi and helps us load our bags inside.

"So girls" Kristen calls back to us from her front seat "it's south Beverly Glen Blvd right?"

"Yeah that's right" I reply to her.

"Thats not too far from here, I'd say around twenty minutes if traffics good, so sit back and enjoy the view" she says while starting the car.

I sit back in my seat and pull my headphones out to listen to Muse's most recent album, while listening to the second track I feel myself drifting off...

"Anna"

I feel someone shaking me. Ugh go away.

"Anna we're here"

My eye's shoot open when I remember where exactly 'here' is.

"Whoop!" I shout jumping out of the taxi.

"Well that was a big mood change" I hear Em grumble behind me.

Kristen had all ready unloaded our bags for us.

"Well there you go girls, enjoy your stay, the key's are with the Lady in the apartment next door to you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Kristen" I say turning to smile at her.

"Hey no prob, well gotta go, see you around!" She calls before climbing into her taxi.

I turn around to see if Emilie was ready but only saw her cases on the pavement. I start to panic and think of all the bad things that could have happened to her when I see her come out of a corridor with a set of keys.

"Hey don't run off and not tell me where you're going" I tell her off as she comes into earshot.

"Sorry! I just really want to get to bed." she grumbles before grabbing her cases.

It's only then that I realise how tired I actually am. We walk to our apartment, unlock the door and bypass all the rooms to head straight for the bedrooms. I dump my cases in the middle of the room and fall into the bed. I'm asleep before I even hit the pillow.

I wake to a bright light shining on my face.

_Weird I'm sure the light was off before I went to sleep..._

I open my eyes to see that it's not an electrical light but the sun shining through the window that woke me from my sleep. Something I'm really not used to. I look at my phone and see that it's 1pm.

I yawn and stretch and suddenly i'm full of energy to go and explore my new neighborhood. I wander over to my cases and pull out fresh underwear, black skinnies and a red camisole. Right, now to find a bathroom.

I go into the hall and check the first door I see in front of me. No dice, it's Emilies room...might as well wake her up too while I'm here"

I go to her bed and prod her back.

"Em, Let's go explo-" before I can even finish my sentence her hand flies out from under the covers and grabs my arm.

"Try to wake me up within the next two hours and I'll bite your hand off and beat you with it."

_Okay then, I'll take that as a no._

I count my blessings and high-tail it out of there. I try the door next to Emilies room and I find the bathroom.

I hop into the shower, clean up and get changed in record time. I sprint back to my room and grab my make-up bag to put a little bit of eyeliner on and some Sun block.

Better leave a note for Emilie incase she wakes up...

**Emilie,**

**Gone to have a wander around town, I have my phone if to need me. Won't be long,**

**Anna xx**

I take my key, lock the door and set out for where ever the wind takes me.

After twenty minutes of wandering through streets, memorizing where everything was, I come across a park about the size of a football field. I quickly find a bench and just sit back to enjoy the sun and let my mind wander. Among my day dreams of beach trips and Sun bathing I hear something that I never thought I'd hear in person.

"Outro of Darkness, then Redness then Whitness!"

* * *

**Well there you have it =) review?**


	4. Exploring

**Chapter 4! Thanks to MissHunni for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Arianna p.o.v

My eyes shoot open when I hear those seven words and I look around thinking that maybe I've imagined them, but then I see him. Less than ten feet from me stands Toby Turner, in all his nerdy glory, finishing off a daily vlog.

_Oh my gosh, calm down Arianna, Just breathe. Just walk up to him and say hi, it can't be that difficult. What if he thinks I'm a weird stalker chick? Ahh what do I do?_

I take a deep breath and decide that I'm not gonna let this opportunity pass me by. I get up from the bench and walk up behind him. I tap him on the shoulder and prepare myself to say something cool and calm. He turns around and then-

"I'M NOT A STALKER!"

Damn it All!

He looks at me wide eyed for a second then bursts out laughing.

"That's very good to know" he laughs out before smiling at me. "Audience I take it?"

I fight the blush that's trying to work it's way onto my face.

"Haha yeah" I chuckle nervously.

He seems to notice my nervousness so he smiles wider and says "Well don't just stand there gurl, come give Toby a big ol' hug!" in his ghetto voice.

I look at him in surprise before deciding to take my chances and go in for a hug. Wow if I thought Jordans hugs were good, then Tobys are heaven. I pull back from the hug and mumble a thanks.

"That's no problem... May I ask your name?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm Arianna" I stutter quickly.

"AnnBuscus!" he shouts out loudly, before looking back at me "What a pretty name, I've never heard it before."

I blush again and he smiles.

"So Annbuscus, judging from your accent, you're not from around here are you?"

"Haha no, in fact I just arrived this morning from Wales"

"Oh wow, that's in the U.K right? I've never been but I hear it's beautiful"

"Yeah it is, but lots and lots of rain so here I am"

He laughs then puts on a fake wounded expression.

"And here I thought you'd moved across the world just for a chance to meet me!" he clutches at his chest dramatically "You wound me Annbuscus!"

"Well maybe I secretly did" I say winking at him.

He looks at me shocked. "Hey I'm kidding!" I say loudly, then he starts laughing.

"I won't lie though, you are my favourite YouTuber. So I'm really glad I get to meet you."

Is he blushing? No, I must be imagining it.

"Well it's always nice to meet audience, so I'm glad to meet you too." he smiles widely.

I'm about to ask him if he'd just done his daily vlog for today when my phone starts ringing.

#I walk straight up to the bouncer, got the flyer in my hands, said I didn't bring the ladies but I brought my favourite friends.#

Toby starts laughing loudly recognising my ringtone, while I just blush dark red and answer my phone quickly.

"Hello?"

"Anna, if you think I'm unpacking all this crap by myself you've got another thing coming."

Emilies awake then.

"I'll be there soon Em, I'm 15 minutes away tops."

"Hurry it up then, see you in a bit"

"Okay, bye"

I turn back to Toby, almost surprised to see him still standing there.

"Well, that's my cue" I say smiling apologetically.

"Hey no prob, I should probably get going too" he smiles. "It was awesome to meet you Annbuscus, I'll see you around?"

"It was awesome to meet you too." I smile "see ya!" I shout before waving maniacally and running off. I turn back before leaving the park to see him still standing there waving after me. With one last wave I turn the corner and run home.

I make it home in 15 minutes like I promised and burst through the door.

"Em!"

"Anna! Calm down, where's the fire?" she shouts waking back in from the kitchen.

"You'll never believe who I just met!"

"uhh... Brad Pitt?"

"No you Muppet!" I say rolling my eyes "Toby Turner!"

She looks at me shocked for a second.

"Anna that's awesome! Where?!"

"In a park a few minutes from here, Em! He's so nice! He hugged me! Oh I've gotta go watch more of his videos, like now!"

"Good luck with no WiFi set up" she says smirking at my excitement. "Look, help get everything set up and unpacked for now and once we're done we can order a pizza and then watch as many videos as you want okay?"

"Okay, deal" I agree, it's rare for Em to offer to watch videos with me, so I'll help without complaint.

Three solid hours later everything looked good. Our own bedding was on the beds, our clothes and toiletries were all away, and all our entertainment stuff was set up. While Emilie finished putting our DVDs away I went to phone for a pizza.

With our order on its way I go into my room to grab my laptop. I make my way to sit in the living room then pull up the YouTube tab onto Toby's minecraft playlist. I feel Emilie sit down next to me so I press play. Time goes so quickly when I watch his videos so before I knew it half an hour had passed and our pizza had arrived. We watch a few more minecraft video's before I decide to check the daily vlog channel and see if he's uploaded the vlog he made in the park earlier today. I pull up the channel and see that he's uploaded it, but the title catches my eye.

"Distracted by hothothot? This should be good." Emilie says before loading the video.

"Audience?! What are you doing in a park for no reason? People will think you're a molester audience, you could get arrested." The video started off. It went on much the same as his other vlogs where he talks a lot but not about anything in particular, but half way through something different happened.

"Anna! You're in the background!" Emilie shouted grabbing my arm.

I looked closer to try to see myself but then Toby points the camera towards my digital self while saying his famous "hothothot" quote. That alone was enough to make me blush and Emilie squeal happily but what happened during the rest of the video made me nearly explode with the strength of my blush and Emilie pass out from lack of oxygen. Toby continued to talk in the video, but every few seconds he'd look over in my direction and lose his train of speech, shake his head then carry on. Then he ended the video by saying:

"Bless your face, if you sneezed or we're distracted by an extremely hothothot female during this video, bless you. Peace off, BOOP!"

There was complete silence for about a minute before Emilie exploded. "Ohmygosh Anna! He thinks you're hot! He liked you!"

"No he doesn't, he was probably talking about someone else" I tried.

Emilie looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh really? Is that why he was staring at the bench you were sitting on?"

"yes!...uh no? Shut up."

Emilie just smiled at me like she'd won.

"Wipe that smirk of your face, I'm going to bed."

"Okay lover-girl, sweet Toby filled dreams!"

"Ugh!" I groaned before diving into my room. Only once I was changed and lying in bed did I let myself think back on the video and smile happily.

THE Toby Turner thinks I'M attractive.

* * *

**THERE WE GO! Review?**


	5. Walmart

Arianna pov

I wake up to the slamming of cupboards coming from the kitchen area.

"Anna! We have no food!" Emilie calls to me sounding slightly confused.

"You don't say?" I say sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. "I thought the kitchen fairies would have sorted that out for us..."

"Oh shut it" she grumbles "Go get dressed, it's already midday and we need to go shopping."

"Yes ma'am!" I playfully salute before going back to my room to get ready. After showering I put on a black skater dress, white converse and put my favourite Welsh flag beanie on my head, my hair flowing loosely around it.

I go back to the kitchen to get bag.

"Hey Em, have you seen the car rental contract?" I ask while rummaging through my bag.

"Yeah, I put it on the table ready for you, the rental place is only a few streets over" Emilie says coming from her room dressed and ready to go.

We lock up and make our way to the rental place. It takes ten minutes to get there and we only need to hand over our contract before they hand us a set of keys. We go outside into the car park and look around for my car of choice.

"There it is!" I squeak before skipping over to the cherry red Mini Cooper One. "Man, I've always wanted one of these!"

I jump into the front seat and Emilie hops in next to me.

"Ready to roll?" I ask over dramatically while putting on my sunglasses.

"Just drive, you nerd." is the only response I get.

Forty-five minutes later we pull up in front of the biggest store I have ever seen.

"Walmart huh?" Emilie says with awe "Never thought I'd ever get to go to one"

"It's just a shop Em" I remind her.

"I know that!" She playfully shoves me "It just seems surreal, we're actually in L.A..."

"I know what you mean" I say smiling at her.

We just sit in silence for a second before both our stomachs grumble loudly.

"Their not gonna feed themselves" I chuckle before climbing out of the car and going to grab a shopping trolley. We walk through the various aisles picking up our food necessities but one particular aisle catches my eye.

"Hey I'm just gonna have a look in the game section okay?"

"hmmmm" Emilie mumbles while looking between two different yoghurts, trying to pick one.

I make a run for it before she realises what she's agreed to and head straight to the "New Releases" stand.

It's while I'm looking at a copy of "The last of us" when I feel someone watching me but a quick scout of the deserted aisle proves me wrong. I carry on reading the game description for another few seconds but then I feel someone breathing on my neck pretty close behind me.

Oh my gosh what if it's a perv? what do I do?! Stick with your instincts Anna.

I curl my hand into a fist, close my eyes and swing around with a war cry throwing my fist, but the person quickly catches it.

"Whoa, chill girl!" i hear and I open my eyes.

"Toby!?" I shout shocked, and indeed there stands Toby Turner in front of me for the second time in two days.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry! I could hear breathing and I was alone and I thought it might be a perv so I just thought swing for it" I jumble out quickly.

"Hey seriously, don't worry about it, it's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to sneak up on you like that." he says smiling "By the way, that's a nice swing you've got there" he continues while shaking his hand out.

"God, I'm so sor-" I don't get to finish my sentence before Emilie comes running around the corner.

"Arianna? I heard you shout are you oka-" she spots Toby and stops talking.

"What did I miss?" she asks looking confused.

I don't know where to start, Toby seems to understand and steps in.

"It was my fault, I met Annbus- I mean Arianna yesterday so when i saw her I though it'd be funny to sneak up on her. It wasnt a very well thought out plan really."

"She tried to punch you didn't she? Don't worry she always reacts violently when she's scared, and I have the scars to pro-" Emilie can't finish her sentence due to a massive yawn coming from her mouth.

"Wow, someone's tired!" Toby laughs.

Emilie opens her mouth like she's going to respond when she stops for a second and smirks.

"Yeah, well can you blame me? We were up late last night, Arianna was determined to watch your videos for hours on end"

I see Toby smile widely at this news and look from Emilie to me.

"Really? What did you watch?" He asks happily.

No Emilie, please don't say it.

"Oh, just some minecraft..."

Phew.

"...and your most recent daily vlog."

Dammint!

Within seconds Toby goes from smiling to beet red.

"Oh...uh...you saw that huh?" he stumbles before looking back at me. "Well this just got awkward."

"Don't worry about, I get it! You we're only acting it up for the audience, you didn't mean it, so you don't need to worry about it!" I say, trying to throw him a life line. I can't say I'm not disappointed when he doesn't try to deny it though.

He finally returns to a normal colour then turns to us with determination.

"Look, let me make it up to you for scaring you and causing your friend..?"

"Emilie" she informs him.

"Right, causing Emilie to worry. I'm having a little get together tonight at my place, please say you'll both come?" he asks eagerly.

"No! We couldn't do that, we'll be imposing on you! You don't have to-"

"We'll be there." Emilie says to him answering over me.

"But Em, we couldn't, we-"

Her answering glare to keep quiet stops me in my tracks.

"Great!" Toby beams "Here's the address" he quickly says while writing it on a scrap of paper.

"If you can come from 6 onwards that'd be great" he smiles while handing me the paper.

"We will, but if you'll excuse us, it's three already and we have yet to finish our shopping then we need to go get ready." Emilie says while turning the trolley around and heading to leave the aisle. I wave goodbye to Toby and go to turn away when he gently grabs my arm.

"Hey listen, what I said in the vlog, it wasn't played up for the camera" he whispers into my ear "I meant it."

The coldest water on earth couldn't stop my blush, but as he leans away from me I feel my beanie slipping off my head too.

"What the? Why'd you take my hat?" I ask as he puts it on top of his own head.

"Insurance." he smiles devilishly although I can see a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Now you have to come later on, if you ever want to see this hat again that is" he chuckles like a tacky villain from an Austin Powers movie before heelying towards the exit waving over his shoulder.

I just stare after him before I hear Emilie calling for me.

"Coming!" I answer before running to the check out where she's waiting.

"Hey where'd your hat go?" she asks observing my now uncovered head.

"Toby took it as insurance to make sure I go later." I tell her blushing.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye before smirking.

"And you thought he didn't like you."

"Shut up" I say, my blush now dangerously red.

* * *

**There we gooo! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Party Time!

**So this chapters became longer than the rest...yeah that happened. Any way, enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Arianna p.o.v

Once we pay for all our stuff, we head back out to the car. As I unlock the car I realise something.

"Em, we're going to a party." i confirm.

"Yeah?" she looks at me oddly.

"At Toby Turners house."

"Yeah" Emilie confirms.

"I have nothing to wear! I only brought my really casual stuff, and one really fancy dress and I don't this is one of 'those' parties." I jumble out looking panicked.

"Anna, Breathe. Look over there, you see that store?"

"Yeah" I say, looking at it across the car park.

"That's where we're gonna get you a new dress, okay?"

I immediately calm down.

"Thanks Em" I say breathing normally now.

"What would you do without me?" she says before winking at me.

We load the last few bags into the car boot and make our way over the store which I now notice is called 'Forever21'.

We head way inside and I now know what shopping heaven looks like.

Emilie let's out a low whistle while looking around.

"Well we have 15 minutes tops for you to find one, so let's go go go!" She says pretending to be a coach. We split up to find a dress for me to wear and after 5 minutes of looking around I see a dress that may just be perfect for me.

It's a strapless dress that has a yellow crochet top with a while chiffon bottom that flows out to just above my knee. I pick it up, look at the back and notice that the lower back of the dress has a small panel removed. As I look it up and down Emilie runs up.

"Anna that's perfect! it's so pretty and not too dressy." She picks up the price tag hanging of the dress. "and $30 isn't too bad a price either. Wanna get it?" she asks.

I'm walking to the check out before she finishes her sentence.

We go back to the car and then make our way home. By the time we get there and put our stuff away we only have an hour to get ready for the party.

I freshen up, put on my new dress, and it fits like a glove! It's well fitted at the top and flows delicately around my legs. I curl my hair and pin it up, then reapply my make up.

All in all I'm ready to go within half an hour but when I go to see how Emilie is getting on I find that she hasn't even dryed her hair yet.

"Em! Come on, we're gonna be late now!" I tell her off before grabbing a hair brush and combing her hair.

"Don't worry Anna, we cant turn up exactly on time" she says while applying her eyeliner. "We have to be fashionably late!"

By the time Emilie has put her grey shimmery maxi dress on and fixed her hair it's 6pm and we still have a twenty minute drive ahead of us.

"I hope your happy" I grumble at her while getting in the car.

"I'm chuffin like a muffin" she replies laughing "you'll thank me later."

I find the address easily enough with my SatNav and pull up outside a beautiful one level house.

"Wow" I breathe in awe. I look down the street and see that there are a lot of cars parked around the house.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" I say suddenly feeling nervous.

"Nonsense" Emilie tells me off in her barely there Welsh accent, then climbs out of the car.

I breathe deeply a few times before making my way over to the front door where Emilie is waiting for me. She knocks the door a few times and we wait.

A few seconds later the door pulls open and there stands Jack Douglas. Emilie is a bit of a grammar Nazi so she absolutely loves his YGS series. I can tell she's fangirling internally.

He looks us up and down for a second before smiling and saying "Thank God you're here!"

I look confused at him before he smiles at us and says "Please, just come in"

We walk in slowly and he leads us into the main living room where the majority of people are. About five people, who I recognise as Olga Kay, IJustine, Sean Klitzner, Gabe, and Seth Hendrix, are huddled closely around sofa. When they move apart slightly I can see that they're huddled around Toby, who's spread out on the sofa with my hat pulled down over his eyes.

"I need to face it guys" I hear him say "She's not gonna come, I probably scared her off"

I don't get to wounder who he's talking about before Jack goes over to join the group.

"Hey Toby" he says while tapping him on the shoulder.

"Go away Jack" he grumbles "Can't you see I'm moping?"

"Toby, you need to sit up right now" he persists.

"Why?" Toby whines.

"Because, you're making a fool of yourself in front of your girlfriend" Jack smiles evily and looks towards me.

Suddenly all the eyes in the group snap to me, followed by Toby lifting the hat off of his eyes quickly.

"Arianna!" I he jumps off from the sofa and scrambles over to me. "You came!" he says full of surprise.

"Haha yeah" I giggle, blushing with nervousness. "For the safety of my hat" I joke.

He laughs loudly and I see his friends behind him smiling at us. He follows my line of sight and sees his friend's watching.

"Hey guys, come over here" he beckons. "Arianna, this is Olga, Justine, Seth, Gabe and Sean." He gestures to each person in turn. "Guys, this is Arianna and her friend Emilie."

"Please, call me Anna" I smile, trying to fight my nervousness.

"Can I call you that too?" Toby asks whispering to me.

"Of course" I smile back. I hear someone clear their throat and see the group watching us again smiling widely. Olga is the first to speak.

"It's so nice to finally be able to put a face to the name of the person who's been distracting Toby for the last two days" she laughs coming up to me. "so Anna, do you dance?" she asks me.

"Only if you give her a drink or three" Emilie laughs.

"That can be arranged" Olga laughs, pulls me toward the drinks table and hands me a strong white wine spritzer. As I drink, I look over to see the boys in the group all nudging Toby playfully before he catches my eye and looks away blushing. I look down at my drink flushing too and look up to see Olga looking at me knowingly.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing!" She laughs "Come on, let's dance!" She shouts while she pulls me towards the impromptu dance floor taking up the middle of the room. There's fast paced music playing and she pulls me along to the beat. I loosen up pretty quickly and just dance to the music.

I must have danced for over ten minutes when I feel someone tap my shoulder. Olga looks at the person behind me who tapped me and smiles before walking off the dance floor. I turn around and see Toby standing there. "May I have this dance madam?" He asks dramatically. I laugh at his theatrics before bowing back.

"You may, good sir."

We dance to the thudding music for a few minutes before the music suddenly cuts off. I look towards the sound system and see Jack fiddling with the CD player. Before I can ask what's going on I hear the opening notes of a song I've listened to many times.

#If you find yourself on Valentine's day, no box of chocolates to open...#

Tobys eyes widen comically and he shouts towards the sound system.

"Jack! you little-"

"Just enjoy it Toby!" Jack shouts back, winking at us.

He turns back so me and starts to apologise.

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't know he'd do this, we can just go sit if you wan-"

"Toby" I say interrupting his rant "It's okay, I don't mind a slower dance."

He looks at me with hope in his eyes before extending his hand to me.

"Madam" he says again.

I take his hand and we start swaying to the music and he starts singing along quietly. "What's a pretty girl like you doing alone on V-Day, yeah we can get down if you want us to."

I can't help but giggle at his antics. The song plays on and we continue to sway. When the last few notes play the music gets cut off again and I hear Jack shout over the noise of people talking.

"Hey everyone! Some of us are gonna play truth or dare in the other room, if you wanna join, act now or forever hold your peace."

"Wanna go?" Toby asks me.

"Sure" I say, walking with him into his entertainment room. I see the group from earlier sitting there in a circle, joined by Emilie, (who is seated by Jack), Shane dawson, Lisa Schwartz, and Sawyer Hartman. We go to join the group and Toby pulls me down to sit next to him.

"Okay since it was my idea, I'll go first" Jack calls out.

"But, since its my house, I'll go first" Toby calls back. "Sean, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sean replies immediately while Jack pours.

"Hmmm..." Toby thinks for a second. "I dare you... to wear this wig for the next 24hours." he finishes while throwing the wig from his 'scariest movie ever' video.

"Ha easy!" Sean shouts before putting it atop his head.

"Hey Sean" Olga says "Don't you have a dinner with your wife's parents tomorrow?"

"Damnit!" is the only reply before everyone starts laughing.

Once we calm down the game continues. "Okay, Shane, truth or dare?" Sean asks.

"Truth." Shane replies.

"Who do you love?" Sean asks.

"That's easy!" Shane answers "Joey Graceffa!"

Lisa punches him in the arm. "I'm kidding!" he shouts "Of course it's Lisa!"

They smile at each other lovingly for a second then Shane turns to me.

Oh crap.

"Anna, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I answer, hoping I've picked rightly.

"I dare you..." he says while picking something up behind him. "...To down this in one."

He holds up a half full bottle of vodka and everyone looks at him like he's insane.

"Are you crazy Shane?!" Toby shouts "She'll get sick!"

"I've heard great things of the Welsh drinking ability" Shane explains himself "but if she's too chicken to defend it then-"

I stand up and grab the bottle before he can finish.

"Anna, you don't have to do this" Olga says to me.

I don't need to say anything before Emilie answers on my behalf.

"Not after that remark" she laughs "And don't worry about her, she can handle her drink like a 250 pound rugby player, at worst she just gets sleepy" she says, confident in my ability.

I take a deep breath, bring the bottle to my lips and drink. And drink. And drink.

Within minutes the content of the bottle has disappeared.

I go to sit back down but Shane stops me. "Uh uh, not yet, to finish the dare you have to walk in a straight line along the edge of the rug."

I walk to the rug and walk along it in a perfectly straight line. When I come to the end I bow to my impromptu audience and they burst into applause. I turn and go back to my place next to Toby.

"Well done gurl" he says in his ghetto voice when I sit down again.

I say my thanks but can't contain my yawn.

"Haha sleepy?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine" I say yawning again.

He just smiles and pulls my head down onto his shoulder. I go to protest but I'm just too comfy. The last thing I hear before I drift off is a symphony of 'Awwws' and a mumbled "Shut up" from Toby.


	7. Planking?

**Chapter 7 already?! Wow I'm on a roll 0-0 enjoy!**

* * *

Toby P.O.V

"Urghh my head" I groan cracking my eyes open and looking around my formerly organised living room. Feeling an unusual weight on my chest I look down and see Gryphon curled up on me.

"Hey buddy" I coo, using my baby voice. "Do you know why I'm asleep on the floor?"

He lifts his head lazily to look at me before jumping off and running down the hall into my bedroom. With no other ideas than to follow him, I heave myself up in pursuit. A quick glance of the room reveals a small lump under my bed covers.

"Well that's not ominous at all." I whisper wearily, not completely sure who I'm talking to. Possibly Gryphon, who is now sat next to the lump wagging his tail like a maniac.

"Man up Buscus" I say to myself "if Gryphon can do it, so can you."

With a mental battle cry to psych myself up, I approach the bed. I pull back the covers a little and see a mop of familiar shiny brown hair. The memories from last night suddenly flood back to me, my face lighting up in a blush.

*Flashback wheeeeeeeeew*

"Hey Toby, you're looking pretty comfortable over there" Jack calls from the gamer chair in the corner, our game of truth or dare having finished an hour earlier.

I look down at Anna, who's head now lay in my lap, sleeping peacefully. I look back up at him and he winks at me knowingly.

"Whatever" I say back to him, looking at my phone to check the time. "God! Is that the time? It's almost 2 am guys!" I say. The inhabitants of the room, as if realizing the late hour has made them sleepy, all hide their yawns.

"Well, I think it's time to head out!" Olga laughs while getting up from her seat in a beanbag, follwed by everyone else.

"Hey Jack?" Emilie asks.

"Yes Millie?" Jack answers using the nickname he'd earlier made up for her. It's my turn to wink at him knowingly.

"Is there anyway I could hitch a ride home?" she asks unfazed by the nickname. "My former means of transportation is...currently unavailable." She finishes while looking at the girl in my lap.

"Yeah no problem" he smiles before saying his goodbyes and heading toward the door with everyone else. Before she leaves the room Emilie stops and looks at me.

"I trust I can leave her here and nothing bad will happen to her?" She asks expectantly.

"Of course" I reply.

"Good. I wouldn't leave her with someone she's only known for just over two days, but she seems to trust you." she says while looking at Anna fondly. "but make no mistake Buscus." her tone changes. "you do anything to hurt or upset her and you're a dead man."

I gulp loudly and answer her confidently, looking her dead in the eyes. "I won't."

She seems satisfied with my answer and leaves through the front door, closing it after her. The silence now that everyone has left almost seems deafening. A soft snuffle coming from my lap brings my attention back to the girl asleep there. Gently moving her head onto a cushion, I stand up, then pick her up gently, carrying her into my room.

I place her on my bed and consider whether I should change her into a loose shirt but decide against it. It doesn't seem right to take advantage like that, even if it's just to make her more comfortable. Pulling the covers over her, I'm struck by how beautiful she really is. It's crazy, I only met her two days ago and already here I am, prepared to sleep on an uncomfortable sofa for the night so that she can be comfortable.

Moonlight shining in from the window highlights the delicate angle of her face and the plumpness of her lips, and before I realise what I'm doing my lips are millimeters from hers. I catch my self, recoil back like I was burnt and power walk from the room quickly.

"What am I doing?" I ask myself harshly, walking into the living room. "I've only just met this girl, am I seriously starting to 'like' like her already?"

Confused and still surprised by my actions, I spot a bottle of some Russian alcohol Olga had brought with her. I pick it up and down quarter of the bottle in one go.

"God that's strong!" I gag, already feeling my vision blur and my eyes drooping. Suddenly the floor seems very comfortable.

"Am I really starting to 'like' like this girl?" I ask myself again. My last thought before my vision fades is firm and resounding "Yes."

*End Flashback*

Burning with embarrassment from what I almost had done last night, I look back towards the bed, where I can see the brown curls poking out from under the cover. Reaching my hand out, I pull the covers back further down to her middle back. I have to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

There Anna lays, breathing softly, but what me made me almost wake her up with my laughter is the way she's sleeping. She's flat on her stomach, her hands closely by her sides, with her head burried face first into the pillow. For all intents and purposes, she looks like she's planking on a bed.

"How can she even breath?" I think to myself wiping away a tear. I smile when I think of a devious plan.

"Man, this is gonna be good" I say to Gryphon, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

* * *

**Well there we go =) review?**


	8. Pancakes of deliciousness

**Chapter 8 ready for your viewing eyes =) enjoy xx**

* * *

Ariannas P.O.V

The sound of a dog barking nearby wakes me up with a jolt.

"Sherlock shaddup!" I slur with sleepiness, still facing my pillow. Hang on. Isn't Sherlock back in Wales? I lift my head up, look around the room and spot an open closet full of Tobuscus shirts.

"Oh God I fell asleep here!" I think, only now noticing the musky smell of cologne on the pillows. "I must have put him to so much trouble..."

Not wanting to take advantage of Toby's kindness and lay around any longer, I leave the room in search of him. As I walk down the hall, listening for any sign of him I catch sight of my self in a mirror.

"Ouch" I wince looking at myself. "That's what I get for not taking off my make up I guess."

My eyeliner from the previous night has smudged and settled into any creases around my eyes, making me look like a 60 year old.

Right. New game plan. Bathroom first, then find Toby.

I look at the doors along the wall and see one with a wooden sign on it depicting a bath. I make my way over and open it quietly. Every visable surface in the large bathroom is covered in stuff, whether it's washing products, random boys toys and even a platemail gauntlet next to the sink.

"Typical toby" I say, rolling my eyes before grabbing a pack of wipes nearby and scrubbing off my smudged make up. After washing up the best I can, I open the bathroom door to leave before colliding with a hard chest.

"Ah, I see the living dead has awoken" I hear a merth filled voice say.

I look up to see Toby, dressed in his green Tobuscus shirt, pants with his yellow sunglasses perched on his head, smiling down at me.

"Good morning" he continues "You sleep well?"

"Uh yeah, thanks." I stutter out. Seeing that smile so early in the morning is doing nothing for my sanity. "I'm sorry i just crashed here last and put you in such an awkward position."

"Don't be silly gurl" he laughs "If I wasn't happy for you to stay, I would have gotten someone to take you home. Seriously, I was happy to have you in my bed."

My face explodes red at his choice of words. He looks at me confused for a second before realising what he'd said.

"No no! I didn't mean... What I meant was..." he tries before giving up. "I've made breakfast." he finishes instead.

"Oh no i couldn't possibly! You've already done so much for me, I couldn't expect you to make me breakfast too."

"Well I already have," Toby smiles at my reaction "and if you don't help me eat it then I'll have to eat it all by myself. Then I'll get fat and won't be able lift my arms long enough to make my videos. Is that what you want Anna? A world without any daily vlogs or rants?" He asks dramatically, shaking my shoulders.

"No, of course not" I say quickly.

"Well let's go then!" Toby shouts over excitedly before running to the kitchen. I laugh as I follow him. As I sit at the counter, Toby puts a plate of the most delicious looking pancakes in front of me.

"It's a special recipe with no dairy, so they might taste a little weird to you..." he comments with an apologetic tone. I grab my fork and put a piece in my mouth.

"Oh my God, they're delicious!" I exclaim before shoving forkfulls into my mouth, forgeting about manners for the time being. His loud laugh echoes through the kitchen and I see him with his head thrown back before digging into his own pancakes. We eat in companiable silence until there's nothing left on out plates.

I sit back rubbing my now full tummy.

"Best breakfast ever" I sigh happily. I get up to grab the plates but Toby stops me.

"Whoa, nuh uh, you're the guest. I'll clean up" he says.

"Toby please, I feel bad with you doing all this stuff for me, at least let me clean up." I ask almost begging.

He looks at me thoughtfully for a second then he seems to have an idea.

"Together?" He compromises.

"Okay sure." I agree happily.

We fill the sink, then wash and dry the dishes quickly enough, possibly pausing to have a minor bubble fight along the way.

"Oh my God Toby!" I laugh, brushing the bubbles out of my fringe. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey I think I came off the worst" he says, turning to me with a face full of bubbles. We laugh at each other but get interrupted by my text tone.

#Pewwwwdiepiiiie# my text tone rings out, and Toby looks at me with mock hurt.

"You pick a Pewdiepie tone over me?" He gasps.

"Yeah but you have the ringtone slot which is much higher up in my eyes" I laugh at him as he breaks out into a victory dance.

(From Em:

I hate to cut your snuggle time short, but it's 2pm and I haven't heard from you ;) we're going exploring tonight aren't we? xx)

My eyes widen when I see that it is actually 2:08pm.

"As much fun as I'm having, I really have to get home, Em and I have plans" I say turning to Toby sadly.

His mouth turns down for a second before he speaks.

"It's okay I understand" he smiles at me. I turn and grab my keys from the table I had left them on the night before and he walks me to the door.

"Listen" he says as he opens the front door for me "I really had fun with you, and I'd like to see you again" he says eagerly.

My eyes widen in surprise and I smile widely.

"I'd like that" I say quietly.

"That's great" he breathes out. "Here" he says while handing me a slip of paper with his number written on it.

"Call me sometime Anna." he smiles down at me.

"I will" I smile back, thinking for a second.

"Will he want to? What if he says no?" I think, when a voice that sound suspiciously like Emilie responds with "Just go for it Anna!"

I take a deep breath and look back up to Toby.

"If you're free, me and Em are having a movie marathon on Friday night. You're welcome to join us" I offer.

He looks overjoyed at the offer and agrees he'll be there. Now all that is left for me to do is leave. I turn to him before I go and pluck up the courage to hug him. As I feel him hug back I smile my own version of a movie villain smirk and grab his yellow sunglasses off his head as I pull back.

"Hey! Why'd you take my sunglasses?" he asks confused.

"Insurance" I quote, remembering what he'd said to me the day before. "To make sure you come on friday." I say winking before jumping in my car. I turn the engine on just in time to hear his laughter before pulling off and turning out of his street. It's halfway home that I realise that I hadn't had my beanie back from him.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Vlog?

**So, I'm really sick at the moment, and my best friends mum died suddenly last night. So this chapter may not be the best =/ enjoy regardless**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

(Call me,

555 ### ***,

Toby x)

I read the paper Toby had handed me for what must have been the fifth time since I pulled up outside my apartment. I sit staring at it for God knows how long when I heard a tap on my window. I jump and look out to see Emilie looking at me oddly.

I tuck the paper back into my pocket before exiting the car.

"Where you waiting for an invitation?" Emilie asks smirking.

"No...I was just... distracted that's all." I say, my hand going to the pocket where the note is kept.

"I'm sure you were" she winks at me. "Come on, I wanna hear every detail."

She walks up the pathway and I follow after her. She quickly makes two mugs of earl grey with milk, while I sit on the sofa. Once she's done she comes over to join me.

"So?" she asks proddingly.

"So?" I reply, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, I want to know what happened!"

I sigh, realising I wasn't getting out of this.

"Okay!" I reply defeated and explain what had happened from the moment I woke up until the moment she texted me.

She looks almost disappointed for a second and just mutters an "oh."

"Oh? Why what did you think happened?" I ask suspiciously.

She looks embarrassed for a second and mumbles. "ithtydslptwttby."

"Pardon?" I enquire, even more suspicious now.

"I thought you'd slept with Toby!" She blurts out, blushing wildley.

"What!? Why would you think that? I'm not some sort of slut!" I shout, mostly in surprise.

"I know you're not! It's just you did have quite a bit to drink last night, and it's been a while since you-"

"Yes I know how long it's been!" I hiss, cutting her off quickly. "but that can't be the only reason why you though we'd... you know."

She smiles at my obvious awkwardness before telling me her reason for thinking that.

"Just, come look." she smiles, opening her laptop. I look at the screen and see that its loaded onto Tobys daily vlog channel. I don't get to see the title before Emilie presses play.

The camera is pointed towards somebody laying face down on a bed, stiff as a board. You'd think she was dead if it wasn't for the obvious breaths every few seconds. Judging from my situation this morning, it was safe to say that the girl on camera is me. "Audience? wha!" Tobys exaggerated stage whisper plays from the laptop. "What are you doing watching a girl sleep in my bed audience? Thats precarious! Intro of Darkness, then Redness, then Whitness!"

The camera points to me again, and I notice that from the angle the camera is at, plus the fact that I was wearing a strapless dress, coupled with an unfortunately placed sheet I looked... well I looked like I was naked under the covers. "Wait she IS only sleeping right?" Toby continues with fake concern. After the covers rise and fall with my sleepy breaths a few times he lets out an over dramatic breath of relief. "Thank nuggets! I mean, the party last night was fun, but if someone dies, then I think it's time to get a smaller dance floor." Toby jokes. "Well it's gonna be a short one today audience, I have a lot of mess to clean up around my murder fortress after last night events, plus I don't wanna wake up sleeping beauty over there." he laughs, pointing the camera at my sleeping self once more. "hothothot" he mutters before going back to himself. "So that's it for today audience, the winnerofyesterdaystshirtisannotatedinthebottommidd leofthevideo" he reels off quickly "if you wanna enter to win a t-shirt post a comment about... pfff parties, the risks of dance floors and Planking. Bless your face-"

Emilie stops the video abruptly.

"See what i mean?" Emilie laughs.

"I can understand that for a split second I look like I might be naked," I confirm, exaggerating the 'might' part. "but I think it's just your perverted mind that automatically concludes that we'd slept together."

"Oh really?" she looks at me like I've challenged her. "Well we must all be pervs then cuz-" she doesn't finish her sentence and just gestures at the comments section on screen.

#Looks like the good LordBuscus is getting some! Way to go man!#

#Do we have a new LadyBuscus joining the ranks soon Toby? ;D#

#GirlfriendBuscus!#

#About time we see a girlfriend Toby! Was starting to think you'd become a lonely Buscus! Congrats!#

I stare wide eyed at the screen before Emilie nudges me.

"You see?" she smiles victoriously.

"Yeah..I see..." I say still stunned.

"So seriously, nothing happened?" she asks, sounding disappointed for me. I hate to see her so concerned for me, so I pull the slip of paper out of my pocket and hand it to her. Her eyes roam over it and her face lights up.

"That's my girl!" She shouts, jumping up from the sofa. "Arianna Richards, breaking hearts and taking numbers since 1987!" she skips around.

Emilie never acts this silly and carefree, something must have put her in a good mood. I'll have to ask later.

"I've gotta go call Sadie!" She shouts, referring to the girl that always looked down on us since we were kids. "I need to rub it in her plastic face how my girl has already stolen the heart of the internet hottie, Toby Turner!" she sings, running to her room.

As she leaves I look down at the paper and suddenly my anticipation for Friday builds up. "Aaaah why does it have to be two days away?" I groan. Looking to the paper again, another thought hits me.

"Oh God, when am I supposed to call him?! I don't wanna be over eager and sound like a creep... but I don't wanna leave it too long and seem like a bitch... uuuurg this whole "liking boys" thing is so hard! Why am I getting into it again?" I ask to the empty room. The still open laptop catches my eye, and I see the paused smile of Toby displayed across the screen.

Oh yeah. That's why.

* * *

**Review?**


	10. You thought what!

**A little short this time =/ enjoy none the less!**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

After Emilie had finished bragging to Sadie for what felt like hours, we got changed and headed out to the beach.

We didn't want to go into the water, so instead we planned to walk along the beach and then have an ice cream when we got to the end.

Climbing out of the car I realise how bright it is outside. I see that Emilie is already wearing her sunglasses.

"Crap!" I hiss, throwing my headback in annoyance.

"What?" Emilie asks looking confused.

"I forgot my sunglasses!" I whine, making a bigger deal out the situation than needed.

She leans back into the car and rummages around in the compartments before going around to check the drivers side.

"What about these?" she asks holding up a pair of bright yellow Raybans.

"I must have left them in there from earlier" I think, flushing at the memory of me playfully stealing Tobys glasses.

"Yeah, those'll work" I say, taking them from her hands and putting them on.

"Where did they come from anyway? We don't own any sunglasses like that." Emilie asks, looking at me suspiciously when I look down embarrassed.

"I may have taken them from Toby..." I mumble.

"What? You just stole them from his house!?" she cries, looking shocked.

"No! God no, just before I left his place earlier, I figured that if he could steal my hat, then I could steal his glasses. You know, to make it even. So I just took them of his head, he didn't seem to mind." I explain quickly.

She looks relieved then smirks at me. "Look at you being a little tease." she winks.

"Shut up, I wasn't doing it to be flirty... well not completely anyway..." I say winking back at her.

She laughs at me and looks along the beach.

"Come on then, I thought we were going exploring?" she says before taking off down the beach jogging. I laugh at her eagerness before following.

Hours later we finally get home, absolutely shattered.

"Uuugh, remind me to never climb rocks again." Em groans, collapsing on the sofa.

"Hey, I told you not to do it." I say, walking passed her to make myself a hot drink. Normally Em's the type who'd rather just walk on the beach slowly then stop for a soda and a sit down somewhere. Today she was different though, every bench we saw she walked passed, and she didn't stop skipping about. We came to a huge mound of rock pools toward the end of our walk and she actually started climbing up on them. She was in an extremely good mood today, and I planned to find out why. Walking back into living room I see her laying in the same position I'd left her in.

"Hey Em, I wa-" I'm interrupted by a loud snore. I double check and see that she is indeed sleeping.

"I guess I'll ask tomorrow then..."

"Anna, wake up! I've made breakfast!" Emilie calls, waking me up.

"Breakfast? But you never make breakfast?" I ask confused.

"Well I have today, so come eat." she says laughing at my confusion.

I look up at her from my laying down position and decide to hedge my bets.

"Em, sit for a second." I say pointing next to me, and she complys.

"What is it?" she says, looking confused

"It's nothing serious, don't worry. It's just that you've been really happy the last day or so, and don't get me wrong I'm glad you are. But what's brought it on?" I ask looking at her.

She smiles at me before answering. "Well I didn't wanna steal your thunder with the whole Toby thing so I didn't tell you..." she starts "but... Jack asked me out on a date!" she beams.

I look shocked at her. "Em that's awesome!" I shout, happy for her. "You should have told me sooner!"

"I know." she smiles guilty.

"So? When's the date?" I ask smirking at her sudden bashfulness.

"Well that's the other thing, it's tomorrow night." she says apologetically. "So I'm going have to miss our movie marathon..."

"Hey don't worry about it" I smile reassuringly. "I'll just tell Toby that we'll have to rearrange, it's no big deal."

"Wait, why do we need to tell Toby?" she asks looking confused.

"Didn't I tell you? I invited him to joins us yesterday, but don't worry I'll just cancel-"

"You will not cancel!" She tells me quickly. "You, Miss Richards, will invite him over and still have a movie marathon. And if the two of you just happen to have a make out session then that can't be helped." she proclaims firmly and dramatically.

"Look I'll ask him he still wants to come, but he'll probably feel uncomfortable with it being just the two of us."

She looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"You do know he's into you right? He'll be more than happy to be alone with you."

"That's what you think" I say rolling my eyes.

"That's what I know." she says firmly. "Now go eat and get changed,then you call him." she demands.

"But-"

"No buts! Immediately. Go." she says pointing to the living room.

"Yes mum." I mutter sarcastically, and march out the door.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Wake upText?

**Ready...Set...Read!**

* * *

Arianna P.o.v

Checking the number I'd typed into my phone for the fourth time, I press the call button and bring the phone to my ear. I find myself almost wishing that he wouldn't answer.

Ring...

Ring...

I'm about to cut my loses and hang up when-

"Hello?"

Crap! What do I say?!

"Helloooo?" Tobys voice echoes from the phone. "Anyone there?"

Before I can stop myself I hang up the phone in panic.

God I'm such a loser. How am I supposed to call him if I only freeze up?

"You better be talking to Toby in there!" Emilies voice carries from the kitchen.

"I'm building up to it!" I shout back.

"If i can't speak then I'll have to text." I think determinedly.

( 2:13pm, To: Toby - Hey Toby, It's Anna. Just to let you know that there's been a change of plan for Friday.)

I send the text, before I change my mind. I wait with baited breathe and a reply comes through seconds later.

( 2:14pm, To: AnnBuscus - Hey Anna! How's your day been so far? x )

I smile at the kiss he's added to the end of the text and reply quickly.

( 2:14pm, To: Toby - Not bad at all =) u? x )

( 2:15pm, To: AnnBuscus- Considering I got up five minutes ago, it's going well so far ;) x )

( 2:15pm, To: Toby - Oh no, I woke you up didn't I? :/ x )

(2:16 pm, To: AnnBuscus - Don't worry about it, I needed to get up! I was up late editing and I forgot to set my alarm =0 So what's happening Friday? x )

"Well it's now or never I suppose" I mutter before typing again.

(2:18pm, To: Toby- Well it turns out Emilie has a date tomorrow night, so she's skipping the movie marathon. You're still welcome to join me, but if you want to cancel don't worry about it :) x )

I hit send and wait for the inevitable rejection. I don't have to wait long before my phone chimes again.

( 2:19pm, To: AnnBuscus - I'd still like to join you, if that's okay with you? x )

Overjoyed at his answer, I text back quickly.

(2:19pm, To: Toby- Great =) you're more than welcome to join x )

I send the message and less than four seconds later my phone starts vibrating with a phone call. 'Toby Calling...' displayed across the screen.

With a quick breath I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer nervously.

"Hey Anna!" Toby answers, his voice still husky from sleep. "Watcha dooin?" He asks playfully.

"Just chillin' like a villain." I laugh nervously. "You?"

"Nothing much, just laying in bed." he laughs.

I blush at the mental image that sentence brings on. It takes me a second to realise he's asked me a question.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"I'm just wondering what time I should come tomorrow, and your address?" he asks again.

"Oh! Well the address is 16 South Beverley Glenn Blvd, it's an apartment complex, you can't miss it."

"I know where that is, okay and what time?"

"Uh I'm not sure, hang on lemme check." I lean away from the phone.

"Hey Em!" I shout. "What time are you leaving?"

She comes into the room before responding. "Around 1pm, it's an all day date." she smiles. "Is that Toby on the phone?" she checks.

"Yeah, it is." I confirm. She wears a devious smile on her lips then she shouts loudly. "Hello there Lover boy!"

"Em! Shut up!" I squeal, putting the phone back to my ear. I hear Tobys boisterous laughter over the phone.

"Hahaha Hi Emilie!" he calls back and I smile at his ability to take things in his stride. "So, what time?" He asks.

"Any time around 1pm" I smile.

"Okay cool, I'll bring supplies with me then. I can't wait!" he calls down the line.

"Me either" I reply chuckling. "So I'll see you then?"

"Definitely! Bye for now AnnBuscus!"

"Bye Toby." I reply softly and end the call.

I look up to see Emilie smiling down at me. "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" see says smugly.

"No..." I agree.

"I'm always right" she smirks. "Now come and help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow."

"Fiiiine" I drone playfully.

We spend the next few hours looking through Emilies clothes before deciding on a knee length ruby cotton dress. It's casual enough to wear early in the day but still dressy enough to wear in the evening.

"Perfect" Emilie smiles, matching the dress with some black lacey pumps.

"You're gonna look great Em!" I smile happily. "Right, I think I'm gonna get an early night." I say yawning.

I turn to leave but feel a hand grab my arm.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Emilie says with a glint in her eyes. "We have to pick out your outfit next." she states.

"No, it's fine, I'm sure I can fi-"

Before I can finish, Emilie runs into my room and starts going through my closet.

"Nonsense, we need you to look casual but it needs to catch his attention too." she mumbles.

I sit on the bed while she shuffles through my clothes.

"Aha!" She cheers, pulling out some items of clothing.

"You'll wear these!" She declares.

I look through the clothes and see she's picked out my tight denim shorts, knee high stripy socks and my black Tobuscus shirt.

"Em I can't wear this, he'll think I'm just some crazy fangirl" I groan, laying back.

"No he won't, it shows that you like what he does and think he's funny. Plus black always shows off you're huge knockers" Emilie winks.

"Ew, that's gross Em!" I laugh.

"Toby won't think so." she laughs back.

I look at my phone for the time and see that it's almost 12am. So much for an early night.

"Right, you've had your fun, now out. I need my sleep." I say, kicking her lightly.

"Okay geeze!" she laughs leaving the room. "Night Anna!"

"Night Em." I reply.

I pull the blankets over me and switch out the light. I'm just starting to drift off when my phone lights up the dark room. I pick it up and check the screen.

(00:12am, To: AnnBuscus- Hey sorry it's late, got distracted playing minecraft =p just wanted to say I'm looking forward to tomorrow and thanks again for inviting me. Sweet dreams x )

I read the text a few times and settle down again. Thinking about tomorrow, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Iced Tea, or not to Iced Tea?

**Moar Toby P.O.V! And thanks again to MissHunni for your awesome reviews! You keep motivating me to write more, so thanks gurl! This one's for you!**

* * *

Toby POV

I wake up feeling very well rested even though I was woken up by my alarm. I lay back on my bed, letting my mind wander. I smile when i suddenly remember where I'll be going later.

"Well no point wasting my time here!" I shout, waking Gryphon up. "Come on! let's gooo!" I call in my baby voice, running to the kitchen.

Actually, speaking of Gryphon, what am I gonna do with him today? I don't wanna leave him by himself all day, especially when I don't know how late I'll be getting home. Anna won't mind if I bring him along, will she? I won't know till I ask I suppose.

(10:12am, To: AnnBuscus - Morning! would you mind if I bring Gryphon along later? Im worried about leaving him for so long =/ x )

Seconds later, a reply chimes through.

(10:14am, To: Toby - Sure no problem! I love dogs! Bring the little guy along! =) x )

I smile at her reply and put my phone back on the counter. Stooping down to the dog in question, I pet his head.

"Hey little guy, I guess you're coming with me huh?" I coo. "You've gotta be a good boy though okay Gryphzor? You can't mess this up for me okay?"

"It's not me you need to worry about messing things up." I make him say back.

"Pfft, what do you know?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"I know you can't even treat me right, so how could you know how to treat a lady?" He replies again.

"Shut up!" I yell over dramatically, making Gryphon bail and go outside.

"You suuuuuuuuuck" I make him say, his 'voice' fading as he runs away. I laugh, getting back up. Right, first thing to do is shower, shave and change. I run to my room to grab refresh clothes, then make my way to the bathroom.

After washing up, I let the warm water lazily run over my body for a few extra minutes. Wrapping a towel around myself and drying off, I quickly change and head out to my car.

Driving to the nearest store, I grab a basket and head inside. Weaving through the aisles for a while, I finally find the Drink and Snack section.

Scanning the shelves for a few minutes I groan and run my hand through my hair. "Arrg, What does she even like?! I should have asked!" I complain, earning odd stares from the few other shoppers around me. I eventually decide on a bottle of Mountain Dew, Cola and a bottle of Peach Iced Tea.

"She's from Britain right?" I reason. "All British people like tea." I decide, ignoring the voice in the back of my head telling me to stop believing stereotypes.

Turning towards the Snack section I quickly grab a bag of Twiglets, even though I hate them myself, popcorn, M&Ms and pretzels. I add them to the basket and walk to the checkout.

"Night in by yourself?" the checkout guy asks sympatheticaly.

"No actually, Myself and a pretty girl I know are having a movie marathon." I smile.

"Lucky guy." he says jealously.

"Yeah, I am" I smile, handing over the money I owe. Grabbing my bags, I head back to the car.

When I get back home I don't bother taking the bags out of the car and head inside.

"Now for the next thing on my list." I say to myself, walking into my office. I log onto my computer and set two Videos to upload, one of Happy Wheels and the other Minecraft.

"Okay done! Now what else..." I think before snapping my fingers. "Movies!"

I make my way to my entertainment room and open the DVD cabinet.

"Okay, let's see... The Knowing? No. The Twilight saga? Double Nope. The Invention of Lying? Nah... The Lord of the Rings Trilogy? Perfect!" I shout victoriously before taking the boxset and going to put it in a bag with Gryphons stuff. I hook Gryphon up to his lead, grab my keys and phone, then head out to the car.

I pull up outside the complex twenty minutes later, and check the time.

"Dang it!" I shout when I see that it's only just turned half 12.

"Way to be over eager Buscus!" I reprimand myself, before grabbing the bags and Gryphon.

Walking up the path, I see apartment 16 up ahead of me. I approach the door and knock firmly three times. Seconds later the door swings open and I see Emilie standing there.

"Oh Toby! You're early... Eager are we?" she winks. I look down embarrassed and she continues.

"Come on in, Anna won't be long, she's just changing." she smiles, noticing my embarrassment and opening the door wider for me.

I step inside and look around. The apartment is bright and open spaced, and also very neat. It's obvious that two girls live here. I put my bags on the kitchen table and make my way over to the sofa.

"Hey Em, have you seen my-" I hear Anna's voice come from the direction of their rooms. I turn to say hi but freeze in my tracks, eyes widening. There she stands in long stripped socks, and fitted denim shorts that hug her curves. What really makes me stare and want to drool though, is that because she didn't know I'd arrived, she was standing with only a black lacey bra to cover her top half. And what a magnificent top half it is...

We stare at each other for what feels like days. Her with shock and myself with surprise mixed with lust. Time comes crashing back soon enough though and she burns red, let's out an 'Eep!" and bolts back to her room.

"Anna!" Emilie calls after her but she's already gone. Emilie rolls her eyes and looks down at her phone when it vibrates.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay and help with this little situation" she says. "My date has gotten here early, so cheerio!" She finishes, heading to the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do about- you know." I say, motioning towards the direction Anna ran in.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you're a smart guy." she smiles. "Now go fix it Buscus!" She laughs before leaving.

I sigh before looking around desperately. I lean down to let Gryphon off his lead and he immediately sprints into Anna's room. I watch after him for a second before getting a major brain wave.

"Hmmm..." I smile. "that could work..."

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Twiglets?

**So I was travelling back back home to the UK yesterday and didn't get back till 2am which was 4am to me cuz of the time difference =/ so I didn't get to upload =s Better late than never?**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

I sit on my bed, quickly pulling my Tobuscus shirt on over my head.

I can't believe he saw! God I'm so embarrassed! I sit on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest when I hear my door open slightly. I look over, silently praying that it wasn't Toby coming to comfort me, but I see no one there.

I look back down at my knees to carry on sulking, but I see a white fluffy face looking back at me instead.

"What the he-?!" I shout before recognizing the face. "Hey Gryphon" I greet him. "I've made a fool of myself huh boy?" I say sadly.

"No you haven't." he says back.

Hang on. Dogs can't talk. "If anything, Toby was an idiot." he continues.

The voice echoes from my door and I realise that Toby must be standing out there, voicing over.

"No, it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have been walking around without my shirt. It's just really embarrassing." I smile down at Gryphon, petting him gently.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact Toby should be the one embarrassed, for staring like that." He replies in his signature baby voice.

"I don't blame him, my sickly pale stomach is blinding." I say, self conscious of my body.

"No, I think he was staring because he hasn't seen such a pretty lady topless before. He doesn't get out much." Gryphon stage whispers.

I blush at 'Gryphons' words before sighing again.

"I think you should go back out there," Gryphon continues. "There are some tasty looking pretzels and I've never eaten before..."

I laugh at the long running joke and get up from the bed determinedly. As I approach the door I hear Toby run back into the living room. I follow after him and see him sat on the sofa nonchalantly.

I slowly walk behind the sofa.

"...Thanks." I whisper to him, and he turns to look at me.

"Huh? what for? I was sat here the whole time." he says seriously but ruins it by winking. I laugh at his antics and walk over to the bags of stuff he'd brought with him. I pull out the stuff but squeal happily when I come across the last bottle.

"You brought Peach Iced Tea!?" I shout.

"Uh yeah, is that bad?" He asks worried.

"No, it's freaking amazing!" I shout happily. "It's my favorite drink ever!"

l pour myself a cup when I hear the next words leave his lips.

"Really? I've never tried it." he says nonchalantly.

I turn to him quick enough to make my head spin.

"What?" I ask bluntly.

"I've never tried it." he repeats again.

I walk over to his seat and thrust the cup in front of his face.

"Drink." I demand.

"It's okay, don't worry about-"

"Drink." I demand again.

He looks up at me with laughter in his eyes at my seriousness before taking the cup from me and sipping slowly. He tastes it for a second before turning to me.

"Oooooh" he says in a deep voice, squinting his eyes in happy surprise before drinking more. "Now that IS good!"

"Told you." I smile happily, walking back to the counter to pore myself a different cup. I look through the bags of snacks and feel my mouth turn down in disgust when I see the bad of Twiglets.

I carry all the bags over the the coffee table, putting the Twiglets closer to Toby.

"None for me thanks," he says, pushing the Twiglets towards me. "You can have them."

"Ugh I hate them sorry. I can't eat them unless you want me to barf." I say apologetically.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I hate them too." he says laughing. "They are foul, I don't understand how anyone could eat that stuff."

"Yeah, try telling Emile that." I say, rolling my eyes."She loves 'em."

"Really? Ugh." he says looking disgusted.

Thinking about Emilie, I pluck up the courage to ask the question that's bothered me all day.

"Hey Toby?" I ask.

"Yeah?" I replies quickly enough.

"Emilie's gonna be okay with Jack, right?" I ask seriously.

"Jack?" He asks confused. "You mean that's who her date is with?!"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" I ask surprised.

"No I didn't, but I haven't really seen him since the party... I can't say I'm too shocked though." he muses. "He was all over her at the party." he finishes, smiling.

"So, he won't hurt her or anything right?" I ask, still concerned for my friend.

"If there's one person who would never ever hurt a girl it's Jack" he says, calming me. "Jack doesn't date for the fun of it, it's only if he truly has a spark with someone. Emilie is in good hands, I promise."

Placated by his answer, I nod and turn back to the snacks on the table. We fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence for a minute when I feel his eyes on at me again.

"Hey, that's a nice shirt by the way." he smiles at me. I look down and notice that we both are wearing the same black Tobuscus shirt. "Girl we have such good fashion sense." he lisps in his 'gay' voice.

I laugh loudly at his comment and he adds in an extra "We're fabulouuuus" for good measure, before joining in laughing too.

We settle down after a while and I turn to him. "So, what are we watching?" I ask.

He leans down and opens up a bag resting at his feet and pulls out a box of DvDs.

"Well I brought these as an option." he says "but they're pretty long, so don't feel we have to watch them." he finished.

I look at what he's holding and recognise the Lord of the Rings logo.

"Oh my gosh yes! I've wanted to watch them all back to back for forever, but I could never find the time." I smile, taking the box and put the first disc in.

"Awesome! I haven't watched them in a while myself" Toby says, obviously pleased. I settle back on the sofa and feel Toby shift closer to me. I have to look away to hide my smile.

Gryphon runs in and jumps on Tobys lap, so I snuggle into the sofa and hit the play button, preparing myself for an epic day of nerdyness.

We watch the first two films and take an hour break to make some lunch, then quickly get back to the marathon.

Around halfway through the third film I find myself sprawled across the sofa with my head in Toby's lap, and Gryphon asleep on my stomach. All former shyness obviously being lost, Toby has one leg hooked over the arm of the sofa and his hand resting near my head, occasionaly brushing through my hair.

The repetitive sleep filled breathing of Gryphon, the feeling of Toby's rough fingers against my scalp and a full stomach soothes me into a haze and I feel my eyes start to droop soon enough. I smile at how fun today has been and how at ease I feel, before letting myself drift off.

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Story Time

**So glad to be home! Especially to see my dogs again! Enjoy =)**

* * *

Tobys pov

I awake to the sound of a door opening. I'm disoriented for a second before realising that I'm asleep on a sofa. That's right, I'm at Anna's place. We were watching Lord of the Rings then she fell asleep...I must have dropped off too. I look towards where the noise came from and see two figures standing at the front door.

I'm alarmed at first but as I squint my eyes at the figures I recognise them to be Jack and emilie. Not knowing of my presence, i hear Emilie giggle and huddle closer to Jack, followed by the obvious sound of lips smacking together. I look away quickly to give them some semblance of privacy, even though I can't see anything in the darkness. The noises continue for a few more minutes before they break apart and say their goodbyes. Emilie whispers "Bye" one more time before closing the door quietly. She still doesn't see me so I decide to mess with her a bit, So as she turns to walk to her room I call out.

"So...You and Jack huh?"

She jumps violently before flicking a lamp on quickly, and looking in my direction.

"God, you gave me a heart attack!" She whispers, clutching her chest.

I smile before continuing my teasing.

"So, you two were pretty cosy..." I say, winking at her.

She blushes slightly before looking down at me over the back of the sofa.

"I can see that we aren't the only 'cosy' ones." she says knowingly.

I look down quickly and my heart skips a beat at what I see. There Anna is, laying alongside me on the narrow sofa asleep, huddled close with her head on my chest. Even given the cramped conditions she still looks like an angel. I smile softly looking at her before I hear Emilie clear her throat loudly. I snap my head back up to her, almost having forgotten she was there. She looks at me thoughtfully before saying her next words.

"You really like her, don't you?" she asks softly. I glance down at Anna before looking back up.

"Yeah, I do." I answer confidently.

She smiles at my confident answer. "Good, she'll probably deny it, but I'm pretty sure she likes you too." She says, looks lovingly down at Anna before meeting my gaze again.

"Remember what I said at the party though." she says warningly.

I remember her advice/threat from the party and feel the need to ask her something.

"Actually I've been woundering about that..." I begin, catching her attention. "Why are you so worried about her being hurt? I mean I get that you're her best friend and all, but the way you worry about her goes beyond that."

She looks at me seriously for a second before answering.

"Let me tell you a story." she says, walking to the arm chair nearest to me. "The story is set a few years ago in a small town in Wales, you may have heard of it. Lots of sheep. Anyway, the heroine of our story is a 21 year old woman named Ann and her best friend Millie. Millie had a cousin, Jacob, who was coming to visit for a few months. Jacob and Ann immediately hit it off and decide to date. It's goes well for a few weeks. Then Millie notices that Ann was acting less outgoing and more unsure of herself, but Ann wouldn't say why. After a while of 'nagging' as some people put it," Emilie uses quotation fingers here, before carrying on.

"Ann finally tells Millie why she was acting like she was. It turns out that Jacob had been putting Ann down constantly, even to the point of making fun of her in front of his friends, causing Ann to become extremely down on herself. After convincing Ann to kick Jacob to the curb, Millie hoped that things would return to normal, but Ann remained doubtful of herself. Even to this day Ann doesn't trust any compliments she gets. Although Ann tells her otherwise, Millie blames herself, Because she introduced Jacob to Ann." Emilie finishes.

I look at her with shock in my eyes before looking at the sleeping beauty next to me. I look back to Emilie with a hint of disgust in my voice.

"How could anyone be so cruel to a girl like this?" I whisper, it being blazingly obvious who the story was about. "Emilie, you have to believe me when i say, I would never do something like that. I know I've only known her for a few days, but she's already on my mind most of the time. I could never hurt her like that." I say honestly.

She searches my face for something and seems to find it when she smiles widely.

"Well, I'm counting on that then." she says before smiling in a way very similar to jacks 'creeper face'. "I'd hate to have to castrate one of the world most popular YouTubers..."

I gulp loudly, and scoot slightly away from her.

"I'm glad we had this talk!" She smiles, getting up. "I guess I'll leave you two to it." she winks before leaving. Once she's out of sight I look at the sleeping girl in my arms for what feels like the 100th time tonight. I study her every detail before silently vowing to never hurt this girl.

With that thought in mind, I shuffle further down the sofa and pull her closer to me, sighing happily.

"Never." I reiterate before letting myself drift off again.

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Pranked

**Here you go =) enjoy!**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

I groggily awaken, feeling far more comfortable and warm than I have in years. I open my eyes slowly and see darkness.

"Huh, I thought it was morning. I feel like I've slept for hours." I think, confused before I realise that my face Is pressed against something. I pull back slowly and see that it is infact light outside, my vision had just been blocked by a chest. A firm, muscular chest belonging to Toby Turner. My face flushes red when I remember falling asleep on him last night. I look at his sleeping face resting just above mine and smile softly.

I try to pull back slowly, to go to the bathroom but can't get very far, as Tobys arms are wrapped around me tightly. I try again and roll my eyes when his arms tighten around me.

"Third times the charm." I think, trying to wiggle away one last time. I get further away this time, before his arms suddenly release and I find myself rolling to the floor with a muffled thud. I lay staring at the ceiling with shock for a few seconds before Toby's sleep confused face pokes over the side of the sofa to look a me.

"Anna? Why are you on the floor?" He asks, voice thick with sleep. I can't help but laugh at his confused face, and soon find myself out of breath with my giggles.

"Don't worry about it." I say calming him and pulling myself off the floor. "Sorry about falling asleep on you last night, did you sleep okay given the conditions?"

He looks at me for a second before smiling widely. "Hey don't worry about it, It was one of the best nights sleep I've ever had."

I blush slightly and smile happily at his answer.

"Do you have any plans today?" He blurts out suddenly.

"Uh none that I'm aware of..." I say, confused.

"Wanna go get some Breakfast? We can wake Emilie up and we can all go." he smiles eagerly.

"Okay sure." i agree quickly. "Wanna do something funny first?" I ask, a plan forming in my mind.

I seem to have grabbed his close attention and he leans forward. "Okay shoot."

I tell him my plan and he starts laughing loudly before quieting himself. "I like the way you think gurl." he says once he's quieted down. "Plus then we'll be even with the whole 'shirtless' thing." he winks.

We creep up to Emilie's door and open it quietly. We go over the plan one last time, then Toby walks in. He fiddles with Emilie's alarm clock, takes his shirt off then slips under the covers with her. We wait a minute or so to make sure she's asleep, then the alarm goes off. I see her open her eyes slowly before rolling onto her back, not having noticed Toby yet.

"Morning Angel." Toby purrs loudly, surprising Her.

"Toby?! What the Hell are you doing here?!" she screams, jumping to the furthest side of the bed away from him. Toby places a fake hurt expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember last night?" He asks, and I have to cover my mouth to hide my giggles. I calm myself quickly and burst into the room like I'd just heard Emilie scream, Gryphon following quickly.

"Emilie what's wron-" I cut myself off, pretending to only just notice Toby. "Em, what's going on?"

Emilie looks between Toby and myself frantically before she starts stuttering. "Anna, it's not what it looks like. I mean, I don't think... I'd never do..." I can see she's starting to get genuinely upset so I cut our prank short.

"Oh God, this is so mean!" I break character, laughing hysterically. Soon enough I hear Toby join in with me.

"Huh?...Wha?" Emilie stutters confused.

"It was a joke Em! We thought it would be funny, I didn't think you'd believe it so easily!" I choke out still giggling.

She looks between me and Toby, who was now standing next to me before glaring slightly.

"You two are dicks." she states seriously, causing us to laugh harder. We calm ourselves down and Toby speaks to Emilie.

"Sorry, Sorry! it was just too good to pass up!" he says, smiling at her. "We were gonna wake you up anyway so we could all go to breakfast."

She looks at him, glaring again, but more playfully this time. "Fine, but you're paying."

"Deal." Toby agrees, before picking his shirt up from the floor. "Ugh, this stinks!" he says, holding the shirt away from him. "I've got some spare shirts in the car, be right back!"

Once he's left the room Emilie gets up from the bed.

"I can't believe you did that!" She says, her face a mix of annoyance and humour.

"Sorry! It was just so funny!" I say, smiling at her.

"Oh well, I guess you did learn two good things from this little escapade." she says ominously.

"And what's that?" I ask interested.

"Well first, playbacks gonna be a bitch." she smiles evily, before continuing. "and secondly, Tobys ripped as heeeeeell" she sings winking at me.

She leaves the room and I stand there blushing before walking out, still thinking about Tobys surprisingly toned stomach. My day dream is brought to a halt when something soft and blue hits me square in the face.

"Wha-?" I stutter, feeling someone gently lift the item off my face. I look up to see Toby smiling at me, holding the ladies version of the blue Tobuscus shirt he's wearing.

"Might as well keep the matching streak going." he winks, making me smile.

"Haha, why not?"'I say lightheartedly, taking the shirt from him and running into the bathroom change. I wash up quickly, change into fresh underwear and put the new shirt on.

Once I'm done with my make-up and hair I make my way into Em' s room to see how she's getting on. She's sat at her dressing table adding the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Almost ready?" I ask, sitting on her bed.

"Yup." she says popping the 'P' and turning to me. "When did you buy another shirt?" she asks.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"The shirt you're wearing. You only have the black and purple shirts, I've never seen you in the blue before..." she asks innocently.

"Oh, well...Toby just gave it to me..." I mumble preparing for her teasing. She smiles at me knowingly before getting up.

"Well, that was nice of him." she smiles, cutting me some slack. we leave the room and walk into the living room where Tobys waiting.

"Ready?" He asks, picking up his keys.

"Uh-huh" I smile, grabbing my bag and heading to the door. Em locks up after us and we go over to Tobys car. Em runs passed me and jumps in the back seat, so that I have to sit in the passenger side. I glare at her, knowing what she's doing and she winks back.

I get in the passenger seat next to Toby and he smiles at me.

"So, where to?" He asks us.

"You decide." I smile. "I'm not sure what's good around here."

"Okay, Starbucks it is!" he says, starting the engine, lowering the convertible roof and setting off.

* * *

**Review?**


	16. Starbucks

**I really thought I wouldn't be posting today, cuz my brain is fryed from still being sick =/ but my new Tobuscus shirts arrived today so I am reinspired! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arianna p.o.v

We drive along the road, with the top down, music playing loudly. Toby is half way through signing 'Hey Jude' at the top of his voice, and Emilie and I are doubled over laughing.

"Naa naa naaa nanana naaaa!" he screams out, Emilie and I joining in. When we stop at traffic lights we earn glares from some fellow drivers but a few laugh at us and cheer us on. We continue listening to the radio, signing along loudly to every song we know. Seven songs in, we pull into the parking lot of a shopping mall and park up. We walk towards the entrance, Toby heelying ahead to show off. He wheels up to the large double doors and opens them for us to walk through.

"M'ladies" he proclaims regally, bowing slightly.

"Haha God!" Emilie laughs "You sound like a pimp!"

We walk through the doors and Toby slings an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Gurl, y'all know I'm yo pimp" he says loudly in his ghetto voice, earning a few odd stares from people.

"Shhhh!" I giggle, getting his attention. "Now, where is this Starbucks of which you speak?"

"Just up ahead" he smiles, leading the way.

We approach the door and my eyes widen. Where I'm from the biggest Starbucks is enough to seat around 15 people if your lucky. The one in front of me could hold an army of caffeine addicts.

"Every thing okay?" Toby asks concerned.

"Wha? oh, yeah!" I snap out of my daze. "Everything is just so much bigger here." I say, still in awe.

"Well girl, that's how we do!" he says, reverting back to his ghetto voice.

We walk inside the shop and luckily it's not too busy, with only four tables being used and three people in the line.

"I'll go grab a table." Emilie says to me. "You know what I usually get." she turns and walks away to choose a seat.

"So, whats your poison?" Toby asks, turning to me when we join the line.

"Usually I go for a Caramel Latte, but it's so hot here I think I'll go with a Mocha frappachino... what about you?"

"I'm finding it a bit on the cool side today so I'm going with a Soy Latte." he smiles.

"Oh yeah, Allergies huh?" I say, almost having forgotten about them.

"Yup, I taste dairy and then bluaruuuuurgh!" he shouts, reinacting an overdramatic death scene.

"Um...Excuse me?" a confused voice calls, interrupting my laughter. I look over Tobys shoulder and see the barista looking at us oddly.

"Sorry! We'll have one Soy Latte, one Mocha frappachino aaaand... what do you want to eat?" He asks, turning to me.

"Oh, um I don't know... whatever you're having." I smile, flustered.

"Okay, then we'll have two Raspberry and chocolate muffins. Oh, and what about Emilie?" He asks me again.

"A double shot espresso and a blueberry muffin, please, and can they be put in takeout cups?" I recite, smiling at the barista. She frowns slightly at me but think I'm imagining it when she beams back at Toby.

"Okay, that'll be $18.50." she reads from her screen. I grab my purse from my bag but Toby takes it from me and pushes it back in.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" He smiles at me.

"Uh, paying?" I say, confused.

"No you're not, I said I'm buying remember?"

I vaguely remember him saying that to Emilie.

"No Toby, we didn't actually expect you to pay! That's not fair on you!" I say quickly.

"I want to do it, as a thank you for inviting me yesterday, and letting me stay over last night." he says, flushing ever so slightly. I can't help but smile at how sweet he is but we're soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. Toby turns back to the Barista and hands over a $20 note.

"Keep the change." he smiles, even though she'd been a little bit rude.

"Thanks!" she smiles widely at him. "Can I have a name for the order?"

"Toby." he replies, before leading me to find Emilie. We find her seated at a table with a small sofa and an armchair around it. She's sat in the armchair, leaving Toby and I to sit closely next to each other.

"Mum just called." she says, smiling at me.

"Oh yeah? How's she coping with us 'flying the nest'?" I ask, laughing at my mother's most frequently used phrase.

"She seems okay, just checking we're both alive and well."

I smile now knowing that my mother wasn't too worried about us.

"Wait. Your 'mom' called?" Toby asks Emilie, looking shocked. "Are you guys sisters?!"

I look surprised at him before answering. "No we're not sisters, well at least not blood related way anyway." I say, not wanting to say the full details without Emilie's permission.

Emilie looks at Toby thoughtfully for a second before explaining. "My parents are divorced, Have been since I was six. My dad worked constantly and my 'mother' was the reason they divorced so I didn't speak to her. Growing up in a broken home meant I stayed at Anna's a lot, and when Anna's mum heard about my family situation...well she gave me a key to their house and told me to call her mum." Emilie says, tearing up slightly. Toby looks at her for a second before speaking.

"Wow... Your mom sounds like an awesome lady." he says in awe.

"Yeah she is." I confirm, before the Barista comes over with our order. We share the food out between us and pass out the coffee. We start eating when I notice something written on Tobys cup.

"Whats that?" I ask confused, pointing at the scribble. He picks it up and studys it.

"It looks like... a phone number?" He says confused before turning to look at the barista who winks at him. I feel a wave of anger at the girl but soon calm myself. Who am I to be annoyed? I'm just someone who has had the fortune to meet and befriend Toby. I don't own him, he's bound to get female attention and its not up to me who he accepts it from. With one final calming breath I turn to Emile, plastering a huge, possibly forced smile on my face. "So, when are you seeing Jack again?" I ask changing the subject. We eat and drink the rest of our orders, chatting quietly all the while. I finish my last bite and start collecting our wrappers and cups together. Emilie and Toby share a look, Emilie suddenly walks out the door and Toby reaches out to take his cup with the number written on it back.

"Oh. Of course he wants it. I shouldn't have picked it up in the first place, now I look like some desperate idiot!" I chastise myself. I look back to Toby, but instead of standing there I see him walk up to the counter where the barista is waiting. He lifts the cup onto the counter and I can't hear what he says but i see him shake his head. She looks at him like he's insane for a second before laughing like he's joking and pushing it towards him again. He pushes it back more forcefully this time and walks away, leaving her standing there in a huff.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you keep her number?" I ask confused.

"Because I neither want it, nor do I need it." he says seriously, before grabbing my hand gently and leading me back out too the parking lot. I'm sure my face must be glowing with my blush. We approach the car where Emilie is waiting and she smiles when she sees our joined hands. Toby releases my hand to walk to the drivers side, passing Emilie on his way. I hear her say something like "Good choice." before she jumps into the car.

The drive home goes quickly and before I know it I'm running into the house to grab Tobys stuff and Gryphon so that he can go home to finish some work stuff off. I head back out to the car, putting everything on the back seat safely. I wave to Toby and say a hearty "See ya!", but before I can turn away he calls me quietly.

"Anna, could you sit in here with me for a sec?" He asks, and I immediately comply. He takes my hand gently and looks up at me.

"Look, I really had fun today. A lot of fun." he says blushing softly. "So, I was wondering if you would maybe like to go to the beach tomorrow... as a date." he finishes. I look at him in shock and briefly wounder if I'm dreaming. An indeterminate amount of time passes and Toby starts speaking again.

"I mean, don't think you have to do it, if you don't want to that's fine. I'll leave you alone If you want me too." he stumbles out quickly, loosening his hold on my hand. My brain kicks itself into gear and I grip his hand back tightly.

"Toby!" I say trying to calm him down. "I'd love to go." I smile shyly.

"Really?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course." I grin

"Okay...okay cool. I'll pick you up at around 1pm then?"

"Sure thing" I smile at him, darting forwards to kiss his cheek quickly then running from the car, inside. Still blushing from kissing his cheek I think about what may be in store tomorrow and I squeal happily. Mum's not gonna believe this.

* * *

**Review?**


	17. No Blame

**Chapter 17 already? Time is flying and I'm having so much fun writing this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arianna p.o.v

"Oh my gosh I knew it!" Emilie squeals happily. "I knew he'd ask you out sooner rather than later, I told you!"

"Yes you did" I reply, rolling my eyes at her.

"I'm so happy for you Anna." she says seriously. "Toby's one of the good ones."

I smile at her but something about her seriousness is off. I look at her for a second before choosing my next words carefully.

"Em, you know I don't blame you for what happened with...Jacob right?" I say, forcing his name out.

She looks at me sadly, tears shining in her eyes. "Yeah, that's what you say..."'she says turning away from me.

"Em, you need to stop doing this to yourself..." I say, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She turns around quickly, tears pouring down her face.

"I can't!" She shouts. "He hurt you, he mocked you in front of his friends and destroyed your confidence in yourself. And I introduced you to him."

I pull her in to a hug and stroke her hair gently.

"Yes he hurt me. He mocked me and gave me low self confidence, but I'm getting better. A year ago, would I have approached a stranger I recognized from the internet in a park, then gone to his party two days later?" I ask her.

"No...you wouldn't have." she agrees softly.

"Exactly, I'm getting better all the time. Yes you did introduce us, but he was the one who decided to act sweet and then turn once we were dating. Not you." I pat her head again gently. "And hopefully this time I won't end up with a douche." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

She sniffs a few times then looks up at me slowly.

"Toby won't hurt you. He looks at you like you're something precious, he'd never hurt you." she says confidently.

"I don't think he's capable of hurting someone like that." I agree. "But I don't know about the whole 'precious' thing, I mean we've only known each other for a week... But we'll just see how this date goes." I smile at her.

"It'll be the best date you've ever had." she smiles widely. "For his sake." she winks.

I laugh at how quickly she went from upset to joking. "So, speaking of dates... if I'm going out tomorrow then I think you should do something with Jack." I say, nudging her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll call him now." she smiles, going to grab her phone. I hear her start talking a few minutes later so I get up to get stuff ready to make dinner for later. After awhile of cutting vegetables into a pot of boiling water she comes out of her room smiling.

"Oooh something smells good" she says sniffing the air.

"Yeah, I'm making stew." I tell her, moving on to cut up the beef. "So, you seeing Jack tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he was going to call me actually, he wants to take me to see a movie tomorrow." she smiles at me.

"Oooh, what you gonna see?" I ask, half distracted.

"I dunno, some action film I think." she says.

"Action? But you hate action movies." I say, confused. She blushes then starts playing with the plates on the counter.

"Well, we won't exactly be focusing on the movie..." she mumbles.

I look at her confused for a second before the realisation hits me.

"Ooooh..." I blush brighter than her. "Well, you be sensible, you crazy kids." I say, doing an impression of my grandad.

"Haha I should be saying that to you!" She laughs, nudging me.

"Yeah right." I say, rolling my eyes at her.

"Oh you wanna bet? Tell you what, if Toby doesn't kiss you tomorrow, I'll give you $20, vice versa if he does. Deal?"

"Okay, I'll bite. Deal." I say, shaking her hand. I put the mixed Stew on the stove to heat for an hour or two and we go into the living room.

"God, what did you guys do last night?" Emilie laughs, seeing the bowls of half eaten food and empty bottles everywhere.

"We watched movies, you should know how messy it gets!" I laugh, looking at the junk.

"What did you watch anyway?" she asks, helping to pick up the bowls.

"All of the Lord of the Rings movies, in one go." I say smugly.

"What?! No way, I'm so jealous!" She shouts, a huge LOTR fan herself.

"Aw don't worry, we left these for you." I smile throwing a bag at her.

"No way, Twiglets? Yes! I love these things! Where did you get them?" she asks opening the bag and eating.

"Toby brought them, thinking I might like them, which as you know I don't. He hates them too so we left them for you."

"Ugh, another Hater? Just what I need."'she says rolling her eyes. "oh well, Haters gonna Hate!" She says, shoving another handfull in her mouth.

"Hey, stop eating them. We're having Dinner in a bit!" I scold her.

"Yes mum!" She says, rolling her eyes, and putting the bag down. "Anyway, let's tidy this stuff up so we can watch something."

"or we can play Minecraft?" I ask hopefully. She looks at my hopeful face for a second before sighing exasperated.

"Ugh, fiiiiine." she agrees, grabbing two bowls and going to the kitchen.

"Yes!" I cheer, grabbing the rubbish so we can play as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Review?**


	18. Late!

**Here you go! I promise I'll write about the date in the next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arianna p.o.v

I slowly wake up to the soothing music of the Kingdom Hearts menu screen. I open my eyes to see empty bowls of stew scattered on the table.

"Uh, must have fallen asleep on the sofa again." I groan, sitting up slowly. I see Emilie asleep on the sofa across from me, curled up in a ball. After playing Minecraft last night we switched to Kingdom Hearts, to relieve our favourite game for the tenth time. After completing the third Disney world we both started to drift off, but we were determined to keep going. That didn't end so well apparently.

I pick up my discarded phone from the floor to check the time.

"Shit!" I shout, waking Emilie up.

"What?! What's happened?!" She shouts, jumping up from the chair.

"It's quarter past 12!" I shout frantically. "Toby's coming in 45minutes!"

"Crap, so is Jack!" She shouts back. "It's go time!" She calls over her shoulder running to her bathroom. I follow after her to use my own bathroom. After a quick shower and I shave, I dart to my bedroom to pick out something to wear. I dig through my wardrobe and pull out the only swimsuit I have. I throw it on my bed but turn when my door opens.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Emilie asks, standing in a bathrobe with her hair pinned up neatly and make-up done.

"Well yeah, it's the only one I have." I say, second guessing my swimsuit.

"It's the one we had to wear for P.E in school Anna!" She says, exasperated. "Don't worry though, I got you covered."

She throws in a small bag and I open it wearily. Inside lay a Blue gingham Bikini, and I must say it's something I would pick for myself. I pull it out and hold the top against myself.

"Em, I love it and all, but the tops a little... uh revealing isn't it?"

"Anna, we aren't at the leisure center back home anymore. We are in sunny L.A and you will get some Sun today. You've got a hot bod, it's time you start showing it!" She says winking.

I look at it one more time before deciding to be brave.

"I'll wear it." I say confidently.

"Atta girl." she smiles, before leaving to go change.

I put on the bikini, and fair play to Emilie, it fits like a glove. I go back to my wardrobe and grab a dark blue beach dress. I put that on over the bikini and grab my beach bag, stuffing a towel and sun cream inside it. I glance at my clock and see that it's almost 12:50.

I dive into my make-up chair and just apply a little water proof eyeliner, seeing as I'll be swimming today. Just as I leave my room, Emilie comes out of hers fully dressed.

"Go team!" She jokes, high fiving me. We make our way to the living room to wait and soon hear an engine pull up outside. We glance through the window and see Toby in his car, about to get out.

"Well, wish me luck!" I say, grabbing my bag and going to the door.

"Good luck!" she calls. "And don't forget our bet!"

I close the door behind me and walk towards Toby.

"Hey" I smile shyly at him.

"Hey yourself" he says, looking up at me. "I was gonna knock on your door and escort you to the car!" he says dramatically. "You must allow me to escort you to your seat like a true gentleman."

He holds his arm for me to take, and he walks me around the car, opening the door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I say, sitting down delicately.

"My pleasure, fair lady." he laughs, jogging around to the drivers side. I settle into my seat.

"Ready to go?" He asks, smiling devilishly.

"Yeah..." I reply, suddenly nervous. He smiles at me softly, before adjusting his rear view mirror. He squints at it for a second smirking suddenly.

"Em and Jack have a date today?" He asks suddenly.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He just pulled in." he says smiling, before lowering his window. I turn around to see Jack parking up, and leaving his car. He starts to walk up the apartments pathway, but notices Tobys car and comes over.

"Hey Jack!" Toby smiles, bumping fists with Jack slightly. "How's it going man?"

"Well, I've got a date with a lovely lady this fine day." he says dramatically. "What are you doing here?" He asks in return.

"Same thing as you." Toby smiles. Jack ducks down to look in the car before he can see me. "Anna! How are you? Its nice to see you again!" he smiles, waving at me.

"Nice to see you too Jack." I smile back.

"So, You and Emilie huh?" Toby asks, trying to tease Jack. "How's that going?"

Jack flushes slightly at having to talk Infront of the aforementioned girls best friend, but he seems to get over it quickly.

"Yeah, it's going real good man." he smiles. "Shes a great girl." he says, mostly to me.

"Yeah she is." I agree. "be careful though." I say seriously.

His eyes widen slightly before he starts rambling.

"I won't hurt her if that's what you're worried about? I really like her, and I won't mess this up and-" I cut him off chuckling.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" I say, laughing. "What I mean is that if you ever piss her off, or do something that irritates her... Just run. She's scarier than any threat I can make."

"Yeah man, that's no joke." Toby agrees, nodding his head furiously.

"Well I better not piss her off then." Jack says laughing, before checking his watch. "and if I keep her waiting any longer she most certainly will be..."

"Better hurry!" I say, laughing.

"Will do, see you later Toby, Nice seeing you again Anna!" he calls before running down the path.

"Well, he seems like a nice kid." I say thoughtfully, interrupted by tobys laughing.

"God, you sound like a Grandma!" he says chuckling before using his old man voice. "Have her back by ten, you whippersnapper!"

"Any later than ten and I'll be calling your mother!" I add in, using my best impression of my grandad. Hearing it sends us both into fresh laughter. Once our laughter dies down I turn to Toby.

"Hang on, how do you know how scary Emilie can be?" I ask confused.

He cringed slightly before answering. "Let's just say she warned me about something..." he says ominously before smiling. "Better get a move on, or we won't get a good spot!" Toby smiles, turning the radio up. I smile at his before sitting back in my seat, looking forward to what my day with the man next to me could bring.


	19. Beach

**Date Time! ENJOY!**

* * *

Toby POV

We approach the beach's parking lot, so I turn the radio down and park up.

"We're here!" I say cheerfully, turning to Anna. She smiles up at me and goes to open here door.

"Wait!" I shout and she looks at me oddly. I jump out of the car and run around to open her door for her.

"After you." I smile down at her.

"Thanks..." she mumbles, blushing cutley. I hold my hand out for her to take and she blushes further before taking it. I take her beach bag from her other hand and lead her toward the beach. The beach is pretty quiet for the time of year, so we head a little ways down, finding a spot close enough to the water.

I put Anna's bag down on the sand gently and turn to her. Her face seems pretty flushed, probably because of the heat. I've heard Wales can be pretty chilly, so she's probably still not used to the heat.

"Hey, you okay to wait here for a second? I'll go rent us an umbrella if you want." I say, forcing myself to let go of her hand.

She seems to look disappointed at the loss and I can't stop my smile at that.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine here for a while." she smiles, before grabbing her towel from her bag and laying it out on the sand. "Want me to set your stuff up too?"

"That'd be awesome, thanks" I grab my wallet and walk back up the beach. It's a short walk until I'm back at the entrance area, where there's a little shack. There's a small line in front of it, so I join and prepare to wait.

Less than ten minutes later it's my turn to be served.

"One large Umbrella please." I say, smiling at the man behind the counter.

"Sure, that's $6 for an all day rental." The guy says, turning to get the umbrella. While I'm waiting for him, I spot a cooler filled with icecreams and icepops. The man returns with the umbrella and I address him again.

"Can I add two icepops to that ?" I ask.

"Sure, no problem. Your new total is $11, sir." he says smiling.

I hand over the money needed, taking the umbrella from him and grabbing two Icepops. Leaving the shack, I walk back towards where we set up, scanning the beach for Anna.

After a few minutes of walking I recognize my towel spread on the sand and see Anna sitting down next to it. My sweet God. I rub my eyes quickly to make sure I'm not dreaming. Anna's sitting down, but she's obviously decided to take her cover up off. There she is, in a perfectly fitting Blue bikini that shows off her every curve. I have to check to make sure I'm not drooling.

"Pretty hot huh?" somebody says next to me. I turn and see two guys who must be in their early twenties, standing next to me.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"That chick over there." He repeats, nodding his head towards Anna. "C'mon man, I saw you gawking too, she's pretty hot huh?"

Before i can respond his friend cuts in.

"Dude, hot is an understatement. I'd totally tap that. Multiple times if you know what I mean!" he laughs, highfiving his friend. I feel a wave of anger wash over me, knowing that they're looking at Anna like she's a piece of meat. I look back over and she notices me standing there. Anna waves shyly at me and I nod back slightly.

"Dude, she's totally waving at me!" One of the guys frantically whispers. I shove passed them, purposely hitting them with my umbrella on my way passed.

"Dude, what's his problem?" I hear one of the Douche-Duo mutter.

I pay no attention and walk over to Anna. I quickly stab the umbrella into the ground and sit down next to Anna, closer than necessary. I put my arm around her shoulders and turn to glare at the two idiots, who's faces had drained of all colour. They stare back at me for a few seconds before scampering down the beach quickly.

"Uh, Toby? Everything okay?" Anna asks me quietly. I quickly realise that I'm clutching her close to me. I feel myself blush at what I'm doing and release her quickly.

"Oh...Uh sorry about that..." I stutter embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry..." she mumbles "I didn't mind..."

I smile widely at her words, before remembering the icepops.

"Oh, here I got this for you! It's slightly melted though..." I say, handing her the cold treat.

"Thanks, I prefer them slightly melted anyway." she smiles taking it from me, our fingers brushing slightly.

We eat in companiable silence, until we've almost finished.

"Crap!" I hiss, noticing I've spilt some of the melted liquid down my shirt. Oh well, I needed to take it off at some point. I lift the shirt over my head, before shoving it into my bag. I turn back to face Anna and see her staring at my chest, blushing. I look down to see if I'd spilt anything on myself and see nothing.

"Anna? You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Wha? Oh! Yeah I'm fit- I mean Fine! I'm fine!" She says, blushing madly.

"If you're sure..." I say, moving to lay down on my towel. She looks away for a little while before moving to do the same on her towel. She moves slowly and I hear her wince.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask, concerned.

"No, don't worry about it... I just fell asleep on the sofa again last night. So my back muscles are pretty painful." she says, smiling slightly.

"Ouch, I've done that many times when I stay up editing." I sympathize. I think for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Did you bring Sun lotion with you?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah. Do you need some?" she say, reaching into her bag.

"Yeah I do, but not for me." I smile, taking the bottle from her hand. "Roll onto your stomach."

She looks at me calculatingly for a few seconds, before deciding to do what I say. I pour some of the lotion into my hands and rub them together. I wait for her to settle comfortably before getting to work.

"What are you doing?" she asks alarmed, and I feel her back tense up.

"Massage." I say, rubbing the lotion into her back. "To help your back."

She seems satisfied with my response and I feel her relax under my touch. I work my fingers along her back for a few minutes, relaxing her muscles before I find one pretty tense spot. I put more Sun lotion on my hands, before rubbing my thumbs into the tense spot. I hear Anna mumble something, so I move my head closer to try to hear what she's saying, but hear nothing. I continue to massage her back, when I hear Anna again. This time it's a lot more clear, and I hear her moan softly with pleasure from the massage.

My face lights up with a blush when my brain takes a step back to analyze what's actually happening here. I'm on a beach, sitting next to a very attractive woman with a great personality, rubbing her bare skin with lotion, while I'm half naked, and she likes it. I ponder these facts for a few more seconds, when I feel a 'problem' starting to arise in my swimming trunks.

"Crap! What do I do now?!" I ask myself, panicking. I look around for a solution before spotting the water. Perfect.

"Last one in the water is a creeper!" I shout, running frantically into the sea before anyone could notice whats going on 'down there'. The water is pretty cold thankfully, so I don't have to worry for long. I look towards the shore, to see if Anna was following after me, but see no one there. I look around, trying to spot her but don't see her anywhere. It's while I'm looking around that I feel something grab my leg.

"Holy crap!" I shout, before my leg is pulled out from under me and I fall into the water. I resurface to find Anna standing there, laughing loudly.

"No one tries to make ME a creeper, bitch!" She teases, and I join in her laughing.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that!" I shout, swimming after her.

"If you can catch me that is!" She laughs, diving under the water and swimming away. We keep up our little game of chase for over an hour and just swim around lazily for a few hours after. Once we're tired we slowly wade out of the water, and make our way to our towels. We collapse onto them, panting for breath after all the energy we spent swimming around. I roll onto my side to face Anna, and see her laying on her stomach with her face turned towards me. I look into her deep chocolate eyes, and feel myself drawing closer to her. She raises her head slightly and before I know it, my face is millimeters from hers. I glance down at her plump lips before looking back into her eyes, searching for permission. Her eyes show her vulnerability, but I can also see her eagerness. I take one last shuddering breath before leaning forward further.

I feel her breath against my lips, and then... our lips meet.


	20. The bet

**Sorry there was no upload yesterday! I didn't have time to edit =/ Enjoy!**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

Burning.

That's the only way I can describe the feeling of his lips against mine. A subtle burn that feels like it's going to ignite something more. Our lips rub together chastly for a few minutes before we slowly pull apart.

"Wow..." Toby mutters looking at me wide eyed.

"Yeah..." I stutter lamely, glancing down at his lips. I lick my lips subconsciously and his eyes snap down at the movement. I see him leaning closer to me, and this time I meet him halfway.

God, if the first kiss was burned, this is an inferno. Being braver this time, we both moved our lips together. It Isn't an overly passionate kiss involving tongues or anything, but the perfect mix of open mouths and little nips of teeth make it sensual. We lazily share little kisses, forgetting where we are until some teenagers shout over to us.

"Hey! Get a room!" they giggle, walking passed us. We pull apart quickly, the reality of the situation rushing back to us. We both blush lightly, but don't turn away.

"So..." Toby says slowly. "That happened."

"Yup." I say, popping the 'p' in my nervousness. We remain silent for a few minutes before anyone speaks.

"Do you regret it?" Toby blurts out quickly.

"What?" I ask, startled.

"The kiss..." he continues, calmly. "Do you regret it happening?"

I look at his weary expression and smile brightly.

"I don't regret it. Not one bit." I smile, reassuring him.

"Good." he beams. "Neither do I."

We smile goofily at each other for a few seconds before a gust of wind makes us both shiver.

"It's getting pretty cold huh?" Toby mutters, looking around to see most people packing up. I nod my head in agreement, pulling my beach dress over my head.

"Wanna pack up the car then grab something to eat?" Toby asks, grabbing the umbrella.

"Hell yeah!" I laugh, grabbing my towel and folding it. We pack up quickly, and Toby grabs the umbrella. We start our trek back to the rental shack, and I decide it's time I that I initiated 'hand holding'.

"Come on Anna, pretend like it's a video game. Initiate 'Hand hold' sequence!"

Taking a quick breath, I reach out and slide my hand into Toby's free one. At first nothing happens and I start to think that maybe I've been a little bit bold. Just as I'm about to pull my hand away, his hand seems to come to life and he intertwines his fingers with mine. He looks back at me, beaming widely and I smile back shyly. We reach the rental shack after a few more minutes and head inside.

"Here you go man." Toby says, handing the umbrella back.

"Thank you sir, did you enjoy your day?" the man behind the counter asks politely.

"Yeah..." Toby says, smiling at me. "It was amazing..." I look up at Toby smiling, before turning back to the counter. The man behind the counter smiles at us softly before speaking.

"You guys make a cute couple." he states, still smiling. We both blush at his words.

"Uh, thanks man" Toby says. "Well see you around!"

Toby leads me back to the car so we can dump our stuff and he can grab a clean shirt before we go grab some food. Once he's changed into a plain black shirt and blue Tobuscus hoody, he takes my hand again and leads me to a food stall.

We browse the small menu for a few minutes, trying to decide what to eat.

"See anything you like?" the greasy looking guy asks me from behind the counter.

"Uh,.excuse me?" I ask, confused. I only fully understand what's happening when he winks at me flirtily.

"Oh my God! Is he seriously trying to flirt with me? Can't he see I'm currently holding hands with another man?!" I think to myself.

I'm about to tell him to get lost when Toby steps in front of me protectively.

"We'll have two meatball subs, and that's the only thing appealing here." Toby says bluntly.

"Shouldn't you let the lady decide that?" He says arrogantly. They both turn to me, the guy with a cocky smirk and Toby with amusement.

"The only thing appealing here is the thought of leaving." I say in a monotone voice, to emphasize my disinterest. The smirk disappears from his face and he angrily grabs two sandwiches from the fridge.

"$10" he spits out and Toby slides the money onto the counter.

We make a swift exit and walk until we're a good distance away before laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, he was such a creep!" I laugh out, covering my mouth.

"I know riiight?" Toby lisps in his gay voice. "Such a turn off!"

We giggle,.walking further along the beach, eating our subs leisurely. We come to a huge piece of driftwood and decide that it will make a good temporary bench. We finish off the rest of our food when the wind picks up again.

"You cold?" Toby asks, noticing my shivers.

"A little bit, I'll be fine though. don't worry!" I smile, trying to play it cool... no pun intended. I feel him shift slightly, but when I look back up at him my vision is blocked by something soft and blue.

"Here put this on, I don't want you catching a cold." I hear him say. I take the object from his hand and realize it's his hoody.

"Won't you be cold though?" I ask him, concerned.

"Don't worry about me!" he smiles. "Me manly man!" he bellows in a caveman like voice. I laugh at him and quickly pull the jacket over my shoulders. The arms are way too long for me, but it's really warm so I really don't care.

"So...I'm starting to think you like making me wear things with your name on them..." I tease him, looking down at the familiar 'Tobuscus' logo. He blushes slightly before looking back up at me.

"Well maybe I'm doing it on purpose, to warn away any competition." he smiles. I chuckle lightly but I can detect the layer of seriousness to his tone.

"So, did you have fun today?" He asks me, changing the subject briskly.

"Yeah! It's the most fun I've had in a long while!" I beam up at him. He smiles back widely.

"So, you'd be up to doing this again then? Another date I mean..." he asks hopefully.

I'm in awe that this amazing guy genuinely wants to spend more time with me, but I answer quickly.

"Definitely." I say, leaving no doubt that I wanted to go on another date.

"Awesome...that's awesome..." Toby trails off, glancing down at my lips. I catch on pretty quickly this time, and lean towards him. Our lips are just a hairswidth apart when-

'I walk straight up to the bouncer, got the flyer in my-" I cut off my phone, answering it quickly.

"Hello?" I answer flustered and slightly irritated.

"Anna? Thank God! I thought something had happened! It's almost ten o'clock there, and you didn't answer your landline. Where are you? Who are you with?"

My eyes widen when I recognise the voice.

"Uh, hi mum..." I start, seeing Toby's eyes widen with realisation too. "How are you?"

"Never mind how I am! Where are you at this time of night?" she asks, raising her voice slightly.

I take a calming breath before replying.

"I'll tell you when I get home mum."

"You need to tell me right now! Letting you go to America was obviously a mis-"

"Mum, I am twenty four. I'm not a child. I'll call you when I get back. Bye." I state, hanging up the phone in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry about that..." I chuckle nervously, turning back to Toby.

"Hey don't worry about it. That's moms for you huh? I know. I've got one." he chuckles, relaxing me.

I blame up at the sky, and see that it's almost dark.

"I guess we need to head back now..." I sigh.

"Yeah, we should get going..." He reluctantly agrees. We get up from our makeshift seat and head back to the car, hand in hand. The drive home goes a little too quickly for my liking.

As we pull up in front of my apartment block, I sigh sadly.

"So, here we are..." Toby sighs, sounding almost disappointed.

"Yeah..." I lamely agree, turning to him. "I had a lot of fun today Toby, we should definitely do this again soon."

He nods his head smiling at me.

"Definitely. Best date ever, am I right?" He smirks. I decide to take my chances and I dart forward to brush my lips against his chastly. I pull away quickly and grab my bag.

"I hope that answers your question!" I shout over my shoulder, darting from the car. As I approach our door I see our living room light on, so I rummage in my bag for a $20 bill. After I find it, I let myself into the house and see Emilie sat on the sofa.

"So, how did it go?!" Emilie asks me frantically. I don't say anything to her and just walk up to where she's sitting. I put the note into her hand before I quickly make my way to my room. I barely reach the door when I hear her happy cheering echoing down the hall.

Although I normally hate losing to Emilie, this was a bet I was happy to lose.

* * *

**Review?**


	21. Phone call

**Lots of dialogue in this one =/ always feel awkward with the layout with dialogue =) Enjoy!**

* * *

Arianna pov

I change into my pajamas quickly, then head back to the living room with a skip in my step. Emilie is still sat with the bet money in hand, beaming at me.

"So, what happened? I want to know everything!" She beams, sitting on the edge of her seat expectantly.

I think for a few seconds, trying to find a good place to start when my phone vibrates in my hand. I unlock it and see that I've got a new text.

( 11:03pm, From: Mum- Are you home yet? please call me x )

I frown slightly, dreading the conversation I'm going to have.

"Who is it?" Em asks, noticing my sour expression.

"It's Mum. She called me when I was out with Toby. You know what she's like, she probably thinks I'm involved in something shady just because I was out late." I sigh, rubbing my forehead frustrated.

"Well you better call her then... Good luck!" She smiles, retreating to her room. I pick up my phone and press the call button, holding my breath. A few rings later she answers.

"Anna? Are you home?! Are you okay?" she shouts into the phone. I release my held breath and answer calmly.

"Yes mum, I'm home and I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh thank goodness! Where have you been?! Don't you know how dangerous it is to be out late in a place you don't know?"

"Mum, I'm twenty-four years old, I'm more than capable of going out late."

"But you could have gotten lost! or kidnapped!" She shrieks, still in a panic.

I groan loudly at how big of a deal she's making out of this.

"Look mum, you know how protective Emilie can be of me, but she didn't mind me going out."

I hear silence from my mother before her quiet, shocked voice speaks.

"You mean you didn't go out with Emilie? You went out by yourself?"

A calm mother is an angry mother. At least I'm my case anyway.

"Well..."

"Anna! That's so irresponsible!" she shouts, her voice rising once again. Looks like I'm gonna have to tell her... God she's going to be insufferable after this.

"I wasn't alone." I spit out, cutting off her rant.

"Pardon?" she asks, obviously confused.

"I said I wasn't alone. The reason I was out so late... is because I was out on a date."

Silence. That's all that happens for the next minute or so.

"Oh." My mum says eventually. "Well...that's unexpected."

"Mum!" I shout, annoyed.

"No I didn't mean it like that! It's just that after Jacob, you haven't really... you know." she stutters quickly.

"Yeah I know..." I sigh. "But it's feels different this time, so far at least."

She's quiet again before speaking.

"Does he treat you well?" she asks, concerned that history might repeat itself.

"He treats me like a lady mum, seriously. He even opens the car door for me." I smile, remembering Toby's actions from earlier in the day.

"Good. But one wrong move from him and you tell me okay? Your father and brother are just one plane ride away from a world of pain for this guy." she says seriously.

I chuckle weakly, knowing that she's at least half serious.

"I will mum, promise. So anyway how's Sherlock?" I ask, eager for a change in subject.

"He's a little terror as always, destroyed my slippers yesterday then slept on them." she says, sounding half amused and half annoyed.

"Aw, he finds it comforting thats all. You know he doesn't mean any harm" I laugh.

"I know" she agrees, but still slightly annoyed. I chuckle at her tone but can't stop my yawn.

"Sounds like someones sleepy!" she chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll let you go soon. Just promise me you won't leave Emilie by herself too much while you're dating this mystery man."

I smirk slightly, a devious plan sprouting in my mind.

"Oh she won't be lonely at all. In fact she's found herself her own little 'Mystery Man' as you say." I chuckle into the phone.

"What? Whats his name?" she asks frantically.

"Jack." I smile.

"Put her on the phone." she demands.

I smile victoriously.

"Hey Em!" I shout in her direction. "Mum wants to talk to you!"

I put the phone on loud speaker and hand it to her when she leaves her room.

"What does she want?" Emilie whispers to me. I shrug my shoulders and head towards my room. Just before I close my door I listen to the phone call.

"So Emilie, tell me about Jack." I hear my mother's voice. Silence follows before Emilie shouts in my direction.

"Dammit Anna!"

I chuckle quietly before closing my door.

* * *

**Review?**


	22. Swooning isn't Manly

**A little late but enjoy!**

* * *

Toby POV

Her lips are a flutter on mine, her sweet scent intoxicates me. We kiss softly and I bury my hand in her smooth chocolate locks. She nips at my lips and I let out a low groan.

"Anna..." I whisper, her name a prayer on my lips.

She pulls away slowly and looks into my eyes.

"Toby!" her lips move, but it's not her voice that I hear.

"Hey Toby! You home man?" she 'says' again, but her voice still is that of a man? I recognise the voice and try to picture the rightful face.

"Hey man, you still asleep?" the voice calls again. Hang on, is that Jack? what does he mean asleep?

My eyes snap open as I'm dragged back to reality. I roll over slightly just as someone launches themselves onto my bed, winding me.

"What the he-? Jack! How did you get in?" I ask, still hazy from sleep.

He flips onto his back, laying over my legs.

"I used the key, duh." he says, dangling the spare key I'd given him for emergencies.

"That's only for emergencies." I grumble at him for waking my up from a pretty good dream.

"Dude, I've called you three time today already. I thought you were dead, when you still hadn't called me back by 3!" he says, defending himself. "Turns out you were just being lazy..."

My eyes widen when I hear what time it is. I grab my phone from the table next to me and see that it is indeed half past three. Crap.

"God dangit!" I groan, my head falling back onto the pillow. I hear Jack chuckle at my reaction.

"Must have had a busy day yesterday then huh?" He smirks.

"Shut up." I frown at him.

"Aw come on! I wanna know all about it!" he lisps, propping his head up with his hands in a feminine way. I roll my eyes at him, still refusing to say anything. He shifts into a sitting position, groaning in frustration.

"C'mon man! I'm trying to make this situation easier on the both of us!"

"Huh? What situation?" I ask, confused.

He looks at the ceiling, as if looking at it for a good answer.

"Look man, we're all worried about you." he starts out, choosing his words carefully. "You haven't had a proper relationship in a really long time, everyone just wants to see you find someone."

"That's not true, what about Olga?" I say, trying to sound less like a loner. He looks at me sceptically before speaking.

"You said yourself it didn't work. You both love each other but in a platonic way."

"Yeah I know..." I mumble.

"We're all concerned Toby, I mean we care about you a lot. I know you're a happy guy, but every one needs that one special person." he says seriously. "You haven't even shown so much as a glimmer of interest in a girl for a long time. so when you meet a girl and ask her to go to a party the very next day... we'll we just wanna know what sort of black magic this girl posseses to be able to capture the interest of the one Mr. Turner."

I snort at his finishing sentence, but take what he's said seriously.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate you guys worrying about me." I say, smiling widely. "You're right, I haven't had an interest in anyone for a while. I don't know why, but it seems like every girl I see dulls in comparison to the amazing stuff I get to to with the whole YouTube setup."

We're quiet for a second before he speaks up.

"We'll obviously something's changed!" he says, nudging me to keep talking.

"I dunno how man... when I saw her first, there was just... a spark. Instead of some faceless fan I actually saw her, listened to her even. After that first short conversation, I wanted to speak to her again. I was even upset that I didn't know where I could find her!" I say, laughing at my past self. 'And when I saw her at that store... I swear my mood lit up instantly. Just the possibility of speaking to her again made me happy, Jack. Just one girl I met by chance."

He's listening attentively to what I say and replies to me quickly.

"That happens sometimes man. When you have the right chemistry with someone, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"I've never experienced anything like this before..." I mumble, deciding to be open with my close friend about how I'm feeling. "You should have seen me at the beach man, I nearly killed two guys just because they looked at her! I don't know how it's happened, but I already like her more than any girl I've ever been on a date with. I mean, even an innocent kiss with her made me swoon man! Swooning isn't manly!"

"Wait you've already kissed?!" he shouts. "Wow man, you're a smooth operator!" he laughs.

"You can't say a word Jack, I saw you and Emilie the other night, 'smooching' at the door like two teenagers." I smirk victoriously. He flushes slightly before he points his finger in an accusatory manner.

"Wait! How do you know? Were you there?!" he asks confused.

Uh oh. This May have backfired.

"Uh... I may have fallen asleep on the sofa with Anna and ended up staying the night..." I grumble.

He laughs at my tone before calming down slightly.

"Like I said, Smooth operator!" he laughs.

"Whatever man." I say, flushing. "So, did you actually need anything?"

"Oh yeah!" he says remembering his purpose for coming over. "The Adventure park nearby is doing a 'couples special' day tomorrow. I was thinking that maybe all four of us can go as a double date?"

I think about his offer for a minute.

"That'd be pretty awesome I think, I'll ask Anna if she's up to it." I smile. "Thanks man."

"No prob, just let me know later okay?" He says, pulling himself up. I get up myself and follow him to the door.

"Well I gotta go edit, and you should probably upload before the day is over." he says sarcastically. He opens the door and makes his way over to his car. He gets in and rolls down the window to shout over to me.

"Oh and Toby, if you like this girl so much already, then you should make it official" he calls. "Don't leave her waiting man!"

With one last wave he drives away.

For once, I think I might follow his suggestion...

* * *

**Review?**


	23. LaserZone

**Finally got around to buying a laptop after two years without one! its so much easier than writing on a tablet :/ Enjoy!**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

Emilie and I loaded the last of our bags into the back of our car.

"Ugh remind me why we said we'd drive ourselves?" Em groans, grabbing some drinks for the drive ahead of us.

"Because it's not fair to make them drive back here to get us before driving in the opposite direction to the theme park." I tell her for the fifth time. "Stop complaining, it's not like you have to drive."

"Thank god!" she smiles, winking at me. Emilie had never bothered to learn to drive, partly because I offered to take her everywhere. I started to learn the second I was old enough, so I had my licence since the age of 17. "Come on, you ready to go now?" I ask her, snapping out of my memory.

"Yup!" she says, skipping out to the car. I lock up the door and make my way to join her. I smile at the thought of the forty minute drive ahead of us, I've always enjoyed driving.

"Got the music?" I ask Em, holding my hand out.

"Here you go" she laughs, handing me a cd. I put it in the player and turn it up.

'_Yeah my name is Link man, I'm more well-known than lil-wayne. Oh you thought my name was Zelda? That's a f***ing girls name!' _

The stereo blasts out the beginning of Smosh's Zelda rap.

"Why did we make this CD again?" Emilie laughs.

"Because its shooping awesome?" I state, like it's obvious.

"Oh yeah, that's why!" she laughs, singing along with the song.

We roll the windows down and scream along to every song played. Forty minutes flies by and before I know it the sign for the theme park comes up.

"Here we are!" I smile, giddy with childish excitement.

We pull into the car park and find a spot close to the ticket booths. We jump out of the car like it's on fire, grabbing our bags from the boot.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Emilie whines when I go to lock the car.

"Okay geeze! Let's go find Toby and Jack then!" I say, grabbing Emilie's hand so we don't get separated in the busy car park. We muscle our way through the crowds, searching for a familiar face.

Ten minutes pass and there's no sign of them. I'm about to pull out my phone to call Toby when I hear something.

And that something sounds a lot like Toby's laugh. My head whips around and so does Emilie's, there we see Jack and Toby leaning against a wall. And my gosh what a sight they are. I'm not attracted to Jack in any way but even I can appreciate a good looking guy when I see one. And don't even get me started on toby… just ahshkdjfd.

We slowly make our way towards the pair, smiling proudly when we see the lustful looks nearby girls are giving them. We're a few feet from them when Toby pulls Jack into a headlock and gives him a noogie. It's obviously not in anger, because Jack is laughing loudly. The sight is so comical that Emilie and I burst into our own laughter.

Their heads snap up to us suddenly, looking shocked at being caught in the situation. They look wide eyed for a second before laughing again. Toby releases Jack and walks up to us.

"Emilie." He greets, nodding at her.

"Toby." She nods back smiling, before running over to jack.

We stare at each other for a while, not sure how to proceed. Toby soon takes matters into his own hands though, and he pulls me into a bear hug.

"Hi Anna." He breathes into my hair, near my ear.

"Hi toby" I reply breathily, his distinct scent washing over me. We stay like that for a few minutes before a loud whistle interrupts us.

"Hey that's sweet and all, but can we go in now!" Jack shouts at us, smiling widely.

I blush madly and pull back from toby.

"Yeah, give us a sec to get our tickets." I say, Emilie and I walking towards the ticket booth.

"No need! We've got you covered" toby smiles, waving four tickets at us.

"You guys shouldn't have!" Emilie says, looking between the two guys.

"We wanted to do it, this date was our idea plus you payed for your own gas here." Jack insists.

I realise that there's no point in arguing, so I just smile and head towards the entrance. Toby soon jogs up next to me and takes my hand in his.

"Ever been to a theme park before?" he asks, smiling handsomely.

"Only a really small one with like, six rides." I admit. "It was fun though"

"Then you're gonna love this!" he beams, pulling me along faster.

Toby hands over the four tickets to be stamped and we head into the main square. My eyes widen comically when I see all the bright coloured stalls and booths, mostly couple themed, not to mention the towering rides all around us.

"So girls, where to first?" Jack asks, and I notice his arm around Emilie's shoulders. We look around at all the different choices. Dart throw? Nah. Dodge-ems? Maybe later.

We look around a bit longer when something catches my eye. Emilie notices the small building soon after me and smiles widely.

"There!" we shout at the same time pointing at the building.

"Laser-Zone?" Toby confirms.

"Yeah." Emilie says.

"Awesome!" he beams, leading up to the building. We read the options on the door, you can either have teams of one, two or four. We don't want to play against each other just yet so we opt to play on one big team of four against another team made up of players we don't know.

We head into the waiting area and put on the tag vests and pick up a laser gun each. We don't have to wait very long before another team of four walks in.

"Ha! This is who we're up against?" an arrogant snort shouts from the group. "This isn't any competition at all!"

I look at the new arrivals and see two guys who can only be described as hunks of ham on legs, and two girls who are most likely 80% artificial.

"You guys should leave before someone gets hurt!" one of the girls cackles loudly. "Well destroy you!"

I see Emilie start to get pissed off, so I step in before she loses her temper.

"Look guys, it's just a game, let's just have fun okay?" I try, hoping to keep things amiable.

"Shut it girly, your obviously no from around here so close that pretty mouth of yours and let your boyfriends do the talking." He says, looking down at me.

Toby pulls me behind him and tries to calm things down himself.

"Look man, this doesn't need to be a thing okay? Let's just enjoy the game."

"Sounds like loser speak to me!" thug number one chortles, turning to laugh with his friend. "If you decide to grow a pair, we'll be waiting for you inside!"

The group shoved passed us and I hear the girls egging on their testosterone crazed boyfriends. Once they have disappeared behind the doors leading to the Tagging zone, Toby and jack turn to us.

"Let's just go, we don't want you girls to get mixed up with those douches. This game can get a little violent." Toby says, starting to unbuckle his vest.

Emilie and I look at each other, a familiar glint in our eyes. We nod minutely and turn to the battle door resolutely.

"Sorry guys, we just can't do that." I say, mock seriously. "Ever since we were kids, Em and I could never back down when we were challenged. Ready Em?"

"Let's get these sons of bitches, and their little bimbos too." She growls angrily.

We run through the doors, just in time to see Toby refasten his vest and run after us.

* * *

**Review?**


	24. Lion!

**Back again! sorry it's late, my mothers been really sick and its my brothers first week in college so i've been acting as parent =] enjoy!**

* * *

Toby P.O.V

"Oh my god!" Jack howls between giggles as we leave the Laser-zone stall. "Did you see their faces?!"

"Just before they got tackled? They looked so scared!" I chortle, barley able to get my sentence out. After Anna and Emilie had run into the battle zone after the two douches and their girlfriends, me and Jack had scrambled to protect them. Turns out we didn't need to.

Emilie and Anna had worked like pro's, ducking behind objects and blending into the surroundings. They easily tagged the other team's players at least six times each without getting hit like it was some sort of military operation, but then the best part happened. A bell sounded to let us know that we only had five minutes left to play so Emilie turned to Anna and nodded her head sharply, silently communicating. They moved to stand either side of a door in the middle of the obstacle course where the other team would most likely come from. They signalled for me and Jack to hide, which we quickly did. Seconds later the two douche bags walked through the door with angry expressions on their faces. Jack and I waited eagerly to see what the girls would do and we were not disappointed. With a slightly overdramatic war cry, Emilie and Anna launched themselves at the two guys, barrelling them forward to fall down into a pit of foam filled cubes. The two guys groaned in slight pain and rolled over just in time to see Anna and Emilie tag them one more time before the final bell rang.

The four of us cheered loudly, dumping our vests and guns in the changing room and walking back out into the sun.

"Oh god! We haven't done that in ages!" Anna laughs, giggling into Emilie's shoulder.

"Remember when Sadie challenged us to a match a few years ago?" Emilie smirks triumphantly. "Complete annihilation!"

"You guys are a force to be reckoned with!" I chuckle. My eyes are drawn towards the exit for the laser-zone, where I see the four members of our opposing team walk out. The two guys see us and walk passed briskly, embarrassment clear on their face. Their girlfriends trail after them with clearly pissed off expressions, as they pass by us though, one of the girls turn to Emilie and Anna.

"How unfeminine…" she sneers, flicking her hair over her shoulders and walking off.

I see Emilie shrug off the insult easily but Anna will be a different story given her history. I turn to Arianna to see her looking at the floor, looking almost ashamed. I glance to Emilie and our eyes meet, both holding the same concern. I look around for inspiration to cheer Anna up when I spot a games stall filled with cuddly toys.

"Hey are you guys okay by yourselves for a while? I just want to show Anna something." I ask, looking between Jack and Emilie. They nod their agreement and Anna looks up surprised before I grab her hand gently. I lead her to the stall and soon realise that its ball tossing game, perfect.

"So Annbuscus…" I chirp, turning to look at her. "Pick a prize."

"Pardon?" she asks, looking confused.

"Pick a toy!" I smile pointing up at the stall.

"Oh…" she realises, looking up at the toys on offer. "That's the best one!" she says smiling up at a big stuffed lion. "Why do I need to pick one though?" she asks confused, tilting her head cutely.

"Because I'm going to win it for you silly!" I laugh, handing over the money to the vendor. He hands me ten balls, smiling at us.

"You need to hit at least nine of the ten bottles over to win the lion for the lovely lady." He smiles.

I nod at him before finding a comfortable throwing stance. I breathe a few times, aiming carefully.

I throw the first one. A miss.

"Dammit! Focus Toby!" I scold myself internally. I aim again, taking more care.

Throw. The satisfying sound of a bottle falling meets my ears. I smile slightly but it's not over yet. I aim again and knock another over, then another. This continues for a few minutes until I have nothing left to throw.

"Congratulations sir! That's quite an aim you have there!" the vendor smiles, handing the stuffed lion to me.

"Ha-ha that's what years of video games does for you!" I joke before turning to Anna. We walk a few feet away before I hand the large stuffed toy to her.

"For you." I smile softly as she takes it from my grasp.

"Thank you Toby, you were amazing." She smiles up at me, but I can tell something about her expression is still off.

Before I can chicken out of it, I pull her close to myself suddenly. I lean down to her neck and whisper into her ear softly.

"That girl doesn't know what she's talking about." I whisper, my voice lower than usual. "You are incredibly feminine." I growl lowly, kissing just below her neck softly. I feel her face heat up next to mine, but when she buries her face into my neck I can feel her smile.

"Thank you." She whispers back. I stay like that for a second before I see a camera flash, we pull away to look around but see no one with a camera.

"Strange…" we both mutter at the same time. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and see a text from Jack.

(1:32pm, To- Toby, From- Jack, Hey man, we've gone to have a look around, we'll meet you at the couples gathering at 5pm in the concert field.)

"Well looks like we've got some time to ourselves" I smile, showing Anna the text. "Ready?" I ask, holding my hand out to her.

"Let's go!" she smiles, linking her fingers with mine.

* * *

**Review?**


	25. Merry-go-round?

**Once more unto the Laptop! Finally got a chance to update this =] Enjoy!**

* * *

Toby P.O.V

With Anna's hand firmly clasped in mine and the lion plushie held in her available hand, we set out to explore the rest of the theme park. We visited the little stalls that sold trinkets briefly, quickly deciding to come back to them later on in the day. Slowly making our way deeper into the park we finally arrive at the actual roller coasters and rides.

My eyes are instantly drawn to the tracks suspended high above us, and I can't help but watch the passengers speeding along them with jealousy. I flick my eyes to the waiting area for the ride, apparently named 'Destroyer' and see that there are only a few people there. I'm all set to make my way over there when I remember Anna. I glance over at her and see her eyeing the merry-go-round.

"_C'mon Toby, no matter how much you may want to go on this coaster, Anna is more important. If she wants to go on the merry-go-round then that's what you'll do." _I tell myself sternly.

Tightening my grip on her hand slightly, I lead her towards the Merry-go-round. I only get so far when I feel her tug at my hand slightly.

"Uh Toby? Where are we going?" she asks me, a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"To the merry-go-round?" I say, making it sound almost like a question. "That's where you want to go right?"

She looks at me surprised before speaking quickly.

"Oh god no, I hate Merry-go-Rounds! They are so slow and pointless… Unless you want to go on it? In that case I don't mind!" she covers herself quickly, trying not to offend me.

"No, I don't like them either!" I smile, trying to calm her down from her flustered state. "It's just you were looking at them so intensely, I thought you wanted to have a ride?"

A sudden look of realization washes over her face before she chuckles lightly.

"No, no! I wasn't looking at the merry-go-round, I was looking at that guy!" she chuckles. She must notice the look of jealousy flash over my face because she continues speaking quickly.

"Not like that you pleb! That guy there, see him?" she says, trying to point discreetly. "He looks exactly like Mr Burns from the Simpsons!"

I squint in the direction she gestures in and immediately see a guy with pants up to his armpits, a grey ring of hair and a crooked spine. I look wide eyed at the guy for a second before bursting out laughing.

"There's never a dull moment with you is there?" I chuckle, smiling at her fondly.

"Shut up!" she blushes. "Besides you're the dull one for thinking id go eyeing up some guy when I've got you here."

She blushes even darker when she realizes what she'd said out loud. I smile happily, deciding to cut her some slack.

"So Annbuscus, if merry-go-rounds are so terrible then what should we ride first?" I ask, turning to her with our hands still connected. She immediately points to the roller coaster that had first drawn my attention.

"That one first." She says like it was an obvious question. I beam at her choice, pulling her over to the short line excitedly. A short wait later and we board the small shuttle, strapping ourselves in.

After riding the 'Destroyer' three times we move on to the other attractions, riding every roller coaster at least twice. After we finish with the rides we move into the arcade, spending an hour going from game to game before settling on guitar hero.

We play battle-mode for a while, until Anna makes me play 'sweet child o'mine' on expert because of my constant bragging when I won. Having played this game hundreds of times I don't find this a hard task at all. I press the last few buttons to play the last chords on the screen and fall to my knees in a dramatic pose.

"Thank you London for sharing my musical journey with me! I'll be here all week!" I shout out in my British accent. I look up at Anna from my position on the floor and see her laughing. She calms down slightly and walks over to me, holding her hand out to help heave me off the floor.

"That's the worst accent I've ever heard, you do realize?" she chuckles, teasing me.

"This is a British accent if I've ever heard one!" I pretend to be mock offended, still using the accent. She rolls her eyes at me playfully.

"There's no such thing as a British accent if you think about it…" she says, looking at me seriously. " I mean, I'm technically British, but do I sound like that?"

I pretend to ponder deeply before gasping comically.

"Oh my god you're right! My whole life is a lie!" I shout loudly. She shushes me, laughing none the less. My phone buzzes to tell me that it's almost 5pm and that we should be meeting back up with Jack and Emilie soon.

"C'mon, we need to get going or we'll be late for this 'gathering' thing" I smile, taking her hand again. A short walk towards the front of the park leads us to the concert field, where we can see that the medium sized field has been filled with ten rows of seats, all facing a small stage at the far end. We quickly spot jack waving at us from four rows back from the stage. We walk over to them and take our seats.

"So, any idea what this whole gathering is about?" I ask Jack, genuinely not having a clue.

"No idea man, I think it's something to do with a new attraction they're opening here?" Jack replies.

Before I can find out any more information a member of staff walks onto the small stage with a microphone. They take a few minutes to compose themselves before speaking.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! If you could kindly take your seats we can begin to tell you why we have asked you to gather here today…"

* * *

**Ooooh cliff-hanger! Well… not really. I just couldn't find a good place to end this chapter ;] review?**


	26. Tunnel of Love

**Sorry this one is a bit late, but I've made it longer in apology! Enjoy x**

* * *

Arianna POV

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! If you could kindly take your seats, we can begin to tell you why we have asked you to gather here today…" the female park attendant's voice rings out.

A few minutes of awkward shuffling and scrambling to get seats later and everyone settles.

"Thank you very much…" she continues once she has everyone's attention. "Now we hope you have enjoyed your 'Couples' exclusive day today?"

The crowds around me erupt with cheers and applause, I join in timidly. The attendant smiles at the crowd's reaction and lifts the microphone to her lips again.

"That's good to hear! My name is Julie and I'm head manager here at the park. Now, the reason we decided to have a 'couples' only day here in the park is to unveil our exciting new attraction! Yes, as you may have noticed, a small section of the park has been closed off for the last few weeks. I am happy to announce that just over week ago we finished construction of our 'Tunnel of love'"

The crowd around me once again erupts into cheers, though I notice that it's mostly the girls this time.

"Yes in true romantic fashion, we have built a water based indoor boat ride that has been designed to be the romantic journey of your dreams" Julie continues, sounding like she was quoting a pre-prepared speech. "Now you may be thinking, 'yeah that's great and all, but what has it got to do with me?' Well here comes the fun part!"

Silence follows the manageress' speech, anticipating what she will say next.

"Throughout the course of the day we have had our stealthy interns Sam and Jason-" she pauses to gesture at two slightly awkward looking teenagers off to the side of the stage. "- to wander around the park, snapping photos of the cutest couples they see. We have uploaded these photos into our generator and it will shortly pick a photo at random which will be displayed on our giant screen. The lucky couple who gets selected will not only win the opportunity to be the passengers on the Tunnel of Love's maiden voyage but will also have their names and picture put onto the Rides information point at the entrance. How about that huh?"

The crowd around me erupts into cheers at that, clearly hoping that they would win. I glance over at toby, my heart speeding up slightly at the possibility of our names being put together on a sign in this park for everyone to see.

"_God I'm such a sop, besides what are the chances of you winning Arianna? They probably weren't able to take a photo of you worthy enough to be entered into the competition." _I reprimand myself.

In the time it's taken to me to have my little inner monologue I realise that the park manager has stepped to the side of the stage and the large screen covering the back of the stage has been switched on.

"Ready? Three, Two, One! Start the generator!" Julie yells, obviously very excited for this. The giant screen displays an image of a couple holding hands for a split second before flicking to another picture. Images flash before my eyes showing the various happy faces of different couples. I'm sure one of the images shows Jack and Emilie before I feel someone tugging at my sleeve urgently.

"Was that Jack and Em just then?" Toby whispers to me quickly. I nod my head slightly before whispering back.

"Yeah I think so…" Our suspicions are confirmed when we glance over at the aforementioned couple and see their red faces. We chuckle slightly at them before turning back to the screen. The images flash faster than before, now just a blur.

"Okay, on my count we will stop the generator!" Julie shouts excitedly. "Three, Two…One!"

The screen freezes and so does my heart beat… at least it feels like it. I hear groans of disappointment mixed with the sound of 'Awws' from the crowd. Displayed on the screen are two figures I recognise immediately. The female half of the couple is smiling into the male's neck, blush evident on her face. The Male has his lips pressed to her neck in an intimate gesture and in the corner of the shot; the top half of a lion plush is clearly visible.

"Tha- That's…" I stutter in shock.

"You and Toby!" Emilie squeals in glee, "They're over here!" she shouts, standing up from her seat and pointing at us. From the stage Julie peers over and smiles widely.

"Well come on up then!" She chuckles over the microphone.

I sit there in shock, nervousness flooding my system at the thought of standing up in front of all these people. I'm considering my chances of making it to the car before Emilie catches me when I feel a familiar hand slip into mine. My eyes snap to toby to find him smiling at me softly.

"Hey its okay, I'm here. I'll hold your hand the entire time okay?" he says sincerely and I instantly feel calmer. I nod my head determinedly before standing up from my seat. With his hand firmly attached to mine toby leads the way up onto the stage.

"Well hello there our lucky couple! What are your names?" Julie asks us, holding a spare microphone towards us.

Realising quickly that I'm too nervous to answer toby accepts the mic on our behalf.

"I'm Toby and this is Arianna" Toby answers, waving slightly.

"A cheer for Toby and Arianna!" Julie shouts, turning to the crowd. The crowd erupts again, causing me to bury my face into Toby's sleeve in embarrassment.

"So Toby and Anna, Have you visited our park before?" Julie continues.

"Well I have, but this is Anna's first time here." Toby answers, completely comfortable in this situation.

"Oh? Have you been avoiding us Arianna?" Julie asks playfully.

Toby smiles at me reassuringly before holding the mic for me.

"Uh no, I'm just not from around here…" I say, trying not to sound as nervous as I feel.

"Ooh an accent eh? Lemme guess… Irish right?" Julie questions, smiling widely.

"Welsh actually…" I answer, used to this mistake.

"Darn! I always get that wrong!" Julie cursed playfully. "Well in any case I hope you've enjoyed your time here so far, and if not I'm sure our new attraction will! So without further ado let's make our way over to the Tunnel of love!"

(Page Brake)

After arriving at the pink themed Attraction, Toby and I get ushered towards a Boat in the shape of a flamingo sitting in front of a dark tunnel.

"Okay guys, here's your prize!" Julie smiles, gesturing towards the Boat. "If you just take a seat, we'll start the ride shortly."

I take the chance to glance at toby and we both look at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Like I said earlier, nothing is ever boring with you around" Toby laughs, tugging me towards to boat to take a seat. Shortly after we make ourselves comfortable the ride sets off and the boat floats into the tunnel. We're thrown into darkness, and I'm just able to make out the outline of toby in the dark. Soft music plays in the background and faint red lighting slowly flickers, imitating candlelight.

"Well, they've certainly got the theme ri-?!" I'm cut off by the press of something against my lips. It takes a second for my frazzled brain to realise that its toby kissing me before I start to kiss back. He pulls back after a few minutes, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, I've just wanted to do that all day…" he mumbles, sounding slightly embarrassed. I look at him incredulously before replying.

"Oh like I mind!" I say sarcastically. "They only way I'm going to get annoyed about that is if you don't keep doing it. Immediately."

I can just about see the glint of his teeth when he smiles.

"Yes ma'am." He says, before bringing his lips back to mine. I lose all grasp of time when his lips move against mine, the only thing I can process is him. His feel, His Smell, just him. We kiss softly for a few minutes, but I can't help but want more_._

"_I think he's starting to turn me into a greedy person."_

Just as those thoughts cross my mind I feel his tongue trace the seam of my lips in request.

"_Screw it. If it's him, then I'm happy to be a god damn glutton."_ I admit before I part my lips to receive him. Soon after I grant him permission he slowly leans me backwards so that I'm almost lying on the boats bench with him hovering above me. Personality wise he's a miniature tornado, always a flurry of words or gestures, so when he starts to explore my mouth so languidly I'm pleasantly surprised. I let him take control for a while, happy to go along for the ride so to say, but I soon move my tongue to meet his. There's no battle for dominance, we're both just happy to feel the other there. We continue to kiss like we have all the time in the world before we feel the ride clunk slightly along its track. We pull apart breathlessly, both in slight shock and awe.

I notice that it's considerably lighter now, and as I look ahead of us I realise that we're coming to the end of the tunnel. I push at Toby's chest lightly to get him back into a sitting position.

"We're almost there, I hope they don't ask too much about the ride. I can honestly say I didn't notice most of it." I smile, blushing slightly at what we were just doing.

He chuckles slightly before his face turns serious.

"Hey Anna, is it okay if I drive you home later? There's something I need to talk to you about…" He asks me, not meeting my eyes.

"Uh, sure that's fine. Em can hitch a ride with Jack I'm sure."

He nods at my reply, smiling slightly. I want to ask him what he needs to talk about but the boat leaves the tunnel. We climb out of the boat and soon spot a small crowd gathered around a small booth next to the rides entrance.

"What's everyone looking at?" Toby questions, walking towards to the booth. My face glows red when we realise what it is. Turns out this ride takes a photo of the couple half way through as a memoir available to buy. And the picture is displayed on a screen for you to see before purchasing. So there is currently a large picture of toby and I mid make-out session on display with twenty people gawking at it.

I feel like everyone in the crowd is staring and me and I nearly pass out from embarrassment. Toby must pick up on this because he leans in to whisper to me.

"When I say so, we're gonna run to your car…RUN!" he shouts, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"You'll never take us alive!" He shouts over his shoulder as we exit the park.

"Toby, no-one is chasing us! Why would they be?!" I pant, almost collapsing against my car.

"I saw some of those guys eyeing up that picture, I didn't want them to come anywhere near the real thing" He winks, taking my car keys and climbing into the driver's side. I blush at his words before climbing in next to him.

"Shut up…" I groan, embarrassed but slightly pleased.

* * *

**Review?**


	27. Loud mouthed idiot

**Sorry it's late! My best friend has been having some man trouble so I've been staying at her place, stuffing her with hot chocolate and pizza for the last week, and she doesn't have WiFi! *Sobs* it was a dark period in my life I would rather not reflect on… *shudders* anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Toby P.O.V

I adjust the seat and mirrors, pulling out of the parking space quickly. As soon as we're clear of the parking lot I head in the direction of home and smile slightly.

"Well… that was certainly an adventure!" I chuckle, watching Anna from the corner of my eye.

"That's one way to put it" she snorts, rolling her eyes. "But it was fun none the less!"

Happy in the knowledge that she still had fun despite the few bumps through the day, I turn to smile at her before focusing back on the road. I soon notice a semi-awkward silence start to form between us.

"_Better do something about that…"_ I think, grinning slightly.

"So, let's see what it is Anna listens to while driving around huh?" I ask rhetorically, pushing the power button on the stereo. I anticipate some form of music to start playing but Anna's hand darts out to turn the power off.

"We don't need to do that…" she stutters nervously. "Let's just talk huh? It's really hot today."

My confusion soon turns into a devious smirk. Now I gotta know!

I reach out to press the power button again and she tries to bat it away.

"You can't react like that and not expect me to want to know!" I whine, knowing I sound like a six year old. "C'mon Anna, lemme listeeeen!"

"No, you don't understand. You-" she stutters, but I cut her off.

"Pwease? What's the worst that could happen" I pout, wobbling my lip slightly for effect. She sighs resignedly before sitting back in her seat. I whoop victoriously and jab the power button before she changes her mind. It takes a few seconds before the stereo starts up but as soon as it does-

"**You can't step up to me and my gang, horse and carriage, drive bys, bullet in the chamb'. Ridin' over your clique like the Delaware, son. I'll get my face on that dollar before this sh*t's done."**

My face shows my confusion clearly before I speak.

"Smosh? You're embarrassed because you listen to Smosh? Anna I love these guys!" I try to encourage her, but her lack of response keeps me quiet for a second.

"Just wait…" she mumbles. I glance at her quickly before focusing back on the music. As the song ends another begins and I quickly recognise it from the opening chords.

"**This song sounds dramatic, but i'm bad at writing words. If you don't speak English, this probably sounds pretty good…"**

I glance over to Anna quickly, but I see she's huddled into her seat, red blush prominent on her face. I smile softly at her before speaking.

"Aw Annbuscus, you don't need to be embarrassed!" I coo, sounding like I'm trying to lure a deer out of hiding.

"Yes I do, you think i'm a creep now." I barely hear her reply, muffled by her hoody.

"Why would I-?" I cut off confused. I make a split second decision and decide to pull over into a parking lot.

"Anna, look at me." I say, leaving no room for argument.

"No, jus-"

"Look at me Anna." I demand again. She lowly looks up from her hunched position and glances up at me wearily.

"I do not think you're a creep, not one bit. You think I would just because you listen to my music? C'mon Anna, if anything I'm extremely flattered! You could play any bands CD but you choose to listen to the stuff I make in my house with my crappy equipment, do you have any idea how awesome that is for me?" I state firmly, trying to stress my happiness. She watches me carefully before replying.

"…Really?"

"Really." I confirm, reaching out to take her hand gently. The blush on her face gradually fades and we just sit for a while smiling softly. I take a moment to just enjoy her presence next to me before a voice in the back of my head starts nagging me.

"_C'mon Toby, now's the perfect chance. Ask her now, make it official"_

I take a deep breath to keep my nervousness at bay before turning in my seat towards Anna, keeping her hand clutched in mine.

"Anna, remember earlier I said I had something I wanted to ask you?" I remind her. She looks at me with a thin veil of confusion and nods her head slightly.

"Well I think now's a good a time as any. I know that we only met a week and a half ago, but I feel like I've known you for years. I don't know, maybe I'm just being old fashioned in even doing this but here goes…" I rush out, taking another calming breath. "Anna, would you officially become the girlfriend of this loud mouthed idiot?"

I'm greeted with a stunned silence. Just as I'm about to think that I've done the wrong thing, Anna comes to life in front of me, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Oh my gosh Toby, that- that's the sweetest thing that-"She cuts herself off, seeming to collect herself quickly. "Toby, it would be my pleasure to be this loud mouthed idiot's girlfriend."

"Cheeky!" I tease, unable to keep the smile off my face. I lean in towards her, keeping our gaze locked.

"Well then, as your boyfriend I think it's your duty to kiss me." I tease, winking at her.

"Oh my, maybe this whole girlfriend deal is going to be harder than I thought…" she whispers but the mirth is clear in her tone. I roll my eyes at her before finally sealing my lips with hers. We separate after a few shorts kisses, just enjoying the others presence.

"C'mon, we should get back." Anna mumbles against my lips, our foreheads pressed together. I glance up at the sky and see that it's already getting dark.

"Yeah we should" I agree, sitting back in my seat. "We're only fifteen or so minutes away anyway."

I turn the engine on and pull out onto the road. Once we're moving I reach out to take her hand again, turning the cd back on along the way.

"Let's have a little sing along/ concert then eh?" I laugh, winking at her cheekily. She rolls her eyes at me so I start singing loudly in time to my song currently playing. She laughs at my purposely terrible rendition before joining in.

The last miles of our journey home go quickly and soon enough we're pulling up in front of my house. We both climb out of the car, Anna swapping from the passenger's seat to the driver's side.

"Thanks for today Toby, I really had fun." She smiles at me from my position leaning against her car.

"I had fun too, so don't worry about it!" I smile back, my smile dims slightly when I remember something. "Actually I suppose I should tell you…"

"What is it?" she asks, clearly concerned.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about!" I say quickly, noticing her worry. "it's just that this Friday I'm going away to my parents' house in Mississippi for a few days, so I won't be able to see you for a while…"

I see her frown slightly but she quickly puts a smile back on her face. In the instant it takes for that to happen a crazy idea pops into my head, but it's an idea I'm sticking with.

"Unless… you wanna come with me?" I ask tentatively, waiting to see what her reaction will be.

"I couldn't do that, I'll just be intruding…" she says, smiling at me kindly.

"No you won't, my whole family is going to be there and to be honest it'll be awesome to have someone to distract me from them. But if this is just a polite way to say you don't want to then don't worry about it!" I assure her, not wanting to force her into something.

She seems to be in thought for a while before she turns to me determinedly.

"No, I'd love to come with you. Count me in!" she smiles. A relieved smile washes over me and I lean down to peck her on the lips, the euphoria of being able to do that still hasn't faded.

"Okay, well i'll text you the details then. Good night Anna." I smile, kissing her one last time.

"Night Toby" she smiles as we break apart. I slowly walk up my drive way waving her off, only going inside once her tail lights have disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**Review?**


	28. Fashion

**Quicker update this week because of my lateness the last few updates! enjoy x**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

I'm greeted by the sight of Emilie dressed in her bunny onesie as I enter the kitchen with my astro-boy hold-all in hand.

"Morning!" I greet, holding back my chuckles.

"Ugh, morning" she yawns in reply, barely coherent.

"You were out late last night." I state, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, me and Jack went for a few drinks after the movie" Emilie answers, drinking the last gulp of her coffee. She sighs contentedly, pouring another cup before turning to me. "You all packed?"

"Yup, it's only for three days so I don't need to take too much." I glance down at my bag before continuing. "You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" I ask for the fifth time today. Em rolls her eyes in irritation.

"Yes Anna, I'll be fine. I'm just happy you're doing something so spontaneous for a change! I mean, you're going to stay with some random family for three days!" she laughs, shaking her head lightly.

"God Em, you make it sound terrible! It's my boyfriend's family, not just some random people!" I laugh, nudging her slightly. She smiles at me, picking up on my use of the term 'boyfriend'.

"I'm really happy for you Anna, you know that right?" she checks.

"I know, and hopefully this means you'll start forgetting about the whole Jacob 'blame' thing?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm getting there." She smirks. "Now eat these, Toby will be here soon."

She hands me a plate of pop tarts and a mug of tea.

"Thank you dear!" I smile, going into the living room to eat.

No sooner than I finish my last mouthful of tea does the doorbell ring. Emilie answers the door for me and a few seconds later I hear Toby's laughter erupting from the doorway.

"Toby." Emilie greets coolly, smirking at his reaction to her bunny onesie. Once he stops laughing he eventually replies.

"Emilie," He nods, chuckling. "Looking as fashionable as ever!"

She smiles lightly as she walks away from the door to let him in.

"Walk walk fashion baby!" she calls over her shoulder as she grabs her coffee and heads off into her room.

I laugh at her retreating figure before turning back to see that Toby has come through the door and is walking towards me.

"Hey" he smiles as he reaches my side.

"Hi." I reply lamely, suddenly feeling nervous about how to act. I haven't seen him since our theme-park date a few days ago and I have no idea what an acceptable greeting is. He soon takes care of that problem by leaning in to peck my lips sweetly.

My brain tends to go slightly fuzzy when he's so close to me, so I can't stop my mouth before the words spill out.

"I missed you."

I blush slightly when my words process in my head and I barely resist the urge to hide my face in my hands.

He looks at me slightly surprised before he breaks out into a smile and pulls me into an embrace.

"I missed you too, like crazy." He whispers, no hint of a lie in his voice. I smile into his neck for a few seconds before I jump at the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly. We look over to see Emilie standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"As cute as this is, I'm starting to get a cavity. Shouldn't you to get going soon?" she asks.

Toby glances at his watch, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah we should hit the road" he agrees, picking my bag up from the floor. "I'll go put this in the car"

He jogs out the door, leaving me to say goodbye to Emilie.

"Well I'll see you in a few days then!" I smile, running over to give her a hug. "Try not to miss me too much!"

"I can feel my heart bleeding already!" she says sarcastically, but squeezes me tighter nonetheless. We release each other shortly but she keeps a hold of me before I can dart off.

"Anna, this is totally awkward but it's for your own good." She starts, being uncharacteristically awkward. "It's totally your decision and I know you're a fully grown woman but despite what I said the other day about it 'being a while' since you….y'know… Just make sure you're ready before you and Toby… uh… have the secks as the kids call it."

I chuckle weakly at her crappy way of getting her meaning across but smile gratefully at her.

"I'll be careful Em, thanks for caring."

"Hey, it's my job!" she laughs, relived that I took it the right way. "Now out with you, you don't wanna keep him waiting!"

I salute her jokingly before running out to toby's car.

"Everything okay?" he asks once I'm strapped in.

"Yup, all ready" I smile. "You sure it's okay for me to be coming with you?"

"Of course it's fine! You should have heard my mom when I told her, you'll be lucky if they let you leave!" he laughs, reaching over to take my hand as he drives. We sit in comfortable silence for a while when a though suddenly pops into my head.

"Hey toby?"

"Mmhm?" He answers, focused on a street sign in front of us.

"How long does it take to get to your parents' house?" I ask. I never thought to ask when he invited me.

"Oh well it takes about twenty minutes to get to the airport and then about a four hour flight. My parents live close to the airport so someone will pick us up on the other side." He says, smiling at me from his seat.

"Wait airport? We're flying there?!" I shout, completely shocked.

He looks at me confused before answering me.

"Of course, if we drove it'd take us way over a day to get there" he says like it's obvious.

"Sorry, I just forgot how big America is I guess…" I chuckle. "It only takes eight hours to get from wales to Scotland, so having to fly to a different place in the same country seems a little odd to me."

His eyes crinkle in the corners when he chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, I can understand that." He agrees.

I smile in response but it soon fades with my realisation.

"Oh crap! I haven't booked a ticket!" I shout, sitting up in my seat.

"Well that's good, otherwise we'd have too many." Toby answers looking at me oddly. I turn to him with confusion in my eyes. He must notice because he continues quickly.

"What, you thought I'd ask you to come home with me then expect you to pay for it? Get real Anna, I booked and paid for your flight two days ago" he laughs.

"Toby it's not a chore to come with you, I don't mind paying!" I try to convince him.

"And I don't mind the idea of an army of hypo-allergenic cats taking over downtown Los Angeles, but neither of those things are gonna happen"

I roll my eyes at his reply and admit defeat. I glance out of the window and see that while I was distracted we had pulled into the airport car park. We quickly find a space and clamber out with our bags.

It's surprisingly quiet in the terminal building we head into, so we check in within ten minutes.

"Here are your boarding passes" the lady behind the counter smiles, handing us the papers. "You might want to be quick getting to the gate though, they are about to do the final call before take-off."

We sprint to gate 4 where we see the last few people handing over their passes and we run to join them.

"Phew, that was close!" toby sigh, panting for breath as we find our seats on the plane.

"God, I'm never running again!" I pant back, collapsing in my seat once we find it. Toby takes his seat next to me and we buckle ourselves in.

"So…" toby drawls after a few moments of relaxing. "Wanna play Mario kart?" He asks, offering me a DS holding his own in his hand. I beam before almost snatching it off him.

"Bring it on Turner."

* * *

**Review?**


	29. Turners

**So guess who's really sick at the moment? Yup that's right; I have officially got swine aids. Okay maybe that's a little dramatic, but I feel like crap nonetheless. So I'm off work and I had some time to write, sorry it's short!…. Enjoy =]**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

My eyes snap open when I feel hot breath on the back of my neck. I stare ahead of me, frozen I shock before I notice a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around my waist. I sigh in relief before wriggling around in Toby's arms so that I can see his face. Smiling at his peaceful sleeping face I lean up to peck the corner of his mouth gently, before I can fully pull away I see his mouth twitch into a grin.

"Well that's my new favourite way to wake up" he mumbles, opening his eyes slowly. I try to control my blush knowing that he was awake when I kissed him and smile back slightly. He opens his mouth widely into a yawn and I use the chance to take in my surroundings.

As I look around me I see that we are both lying on a double bed (which I will choose to ignore for now) with old blue bed linens all around us. The surrounding room is decorated in the same shade of blue with video-game memorabilia almost everywhere. The only odd thing is that I can see my travel bag propped against the wall but have almost no recollection of getting here. I remember getting off the plane and then… nothing.

"Hey Toby?" I nudge him, noticing that he was starting to drift off to sleep again.

"Mhm?" He replies, opening one eye to look at me.

"Well not that I'm not enjoying this but how did I get here?" I ask, glancing around the room for effect.

"Oh yeah, you fell asleep!" he laughs, fully awake now. "While we were waiting for my uncle to pick us up from the airport last night you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you so I just carried you to the car and then here when we arrived. I did wake you up so you could change into your pj's though; I thought you would remember that."

I stare at him wide eyed before bringing my hands to my face and groaning in embarrassment.

"What did I say?" toby asks, confused by my reaction.

"It's nothing you've done, don't worry!" I groan from behind my hands. "It's just that here I am coming home with you and the first thing your family sees of me is a snoring mess!"

I hear him chuckle before he pulls my hands from my face.

"Anna everyone was asleep when we got here, the only person who saw you was my uncle, and trust me he's in no position to judge!" he smiles at me reassuringly. "And besides, you only dribbled a little bit!"

"Toby!" I squeal, punching him in the arm lightly. He throws his head back laughing loudly.

"I was kidding!" he laughs, raising his arms in defence.

"Toby?" I suddenly hear from outside the door. We both jump slightly in surprise before toby replies.

"Yeah?"

"Oh good your up!" the voice continues. "Mom says breakfast is almost ready, so you guys need to get downstairs!"

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute!" toby calls back.

"My sister" toby says, rolling his eyes at me. "We better get down there before someone forcibly removes us"

I nod my head in agreement before pulling myself up off the bed. I make my way over to my bag to get some clothes when I hear toby clear his throat from the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks me, smiling slightly.

"Uh, getting ready? Aren't you?" I ask, more than slightly confused.

"Yeah I am." He agrees, getting up from his bed. He grabs his glasses from his bedside table and puts them on. "There, I'm ready!"

"What, you're just going to wear your pyjamas?" I ask confused.

"Yup, and so are you!" he chuckles, coming over to stand next to me. "It's a 'thing' we Turners do; we all eat breakfast together in our Pj's. A little odd I know, but we've always done it."

He looks down at me but his smile slightly wavers.

"Unless you don't want to?" he asks wearily. "Don't feel you have to do it, you can change if you want."

I can't help but beam at this thoughtfulness.

"No, no! I'll wear my pyjamas too, just let me fix my hair?" I ask.

"Sure no prob! I don't see why you need to though, you look perfect" he winks at me. "I'll meet you

Downstairs? "

"Yeah, I won't be long" I smile. He pecks me on the cheek sweetly before going through the door.

I dig through my bag and pull out my hair brush and bobbles. I run the brush through my hair, trying to smooth it out the best I can before pulling it into a loose braid. Taking one last glance in the mirror I take a deep, determined breath.

"_C'mon Anna, it's time to meet the Turners."_

* * *

**Review?**


	30. To Carb or not to Carb?

**Just wanna say and extra special thanks to _MissMaddie_ for making me a freaking awesome cover, I really appreciate it! Also Thanks to MissHunni for your always awesome reviews! Enjoy x**

* * *

Arianna pov.

Leaving Toby's old room I quickly find some stairs which I can only assume leads to the kitchen. I start my descent, silently thanking Emilie for reminding me to take my slippers so it doesn't sound like I'm stomping around the place with my bare feet.

Once I reach the bottom I look around, confused about where I should be heading. My confusion is soon interrupted by the sounds of muffled chatter coming from the end of the hallway. Following the sounds I'm soon brought to an open door where I can see nine people wedged around a small table all chattering amongst themselves.

A wave of nervousness hits me and I can't help but wish that I hadn't bothered with my hair so that I could have walked in with Toby. My flashbacks of having to walk into my class once it had already started are interrupted by the sound of a young girl's voice.

"Hey Toby, why is your girlfriend hiding?"

The chatter stops and all heads at the table turn in my direction, but before I can vault over the staircase and make a dash for the door Toby stands up and comes over to me. He places a reassuring hand on my lower back and I instantly feel a lot calmer. He smiles at me softly before walking the both of us to the table.

"Everyone, this is Arianna." He says, smiling widely.

"Please, call me Anna!" I insist.

"Anna, this is my mom – Jackie, my dad – William, my sister- Angie, my niece- Ciara, my aunt Sarah, my uncle Tom, my cousin Sam and last but not least Grammy Turner!" Toby announces, gesturing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you all" I smile, trying my best not to come across as a shy hermit, but most likely failing.

"Don't be nervous Anna!" Ciara smiles, approaching me and grabbing my hand. "Here come sit next to me and Mom!"

"Hey Ciara, I wanna sit-" Toby goes to protest, about to grab my other hand.

"Nobody likes a jealous person Toby." Ciara states, starting at him pointedly. He raises his arms in defeat and the majority of the table chuckles at Ciara.

I allow myself to be pulled along to a seat at the other side of the table, ending up with Angie on one side and Ciara on the other. Chatter soon resumes around the table and Toby's mum gets up to grab a tray from the oven. A glass of orange juice is slid in front of me and I look at the sender to see Toby smiling at me. I smile back and quickly take a sip.

"So Anna, did you and Toby sleep together last night?" Ciara suddenly asks, causing me to start choking on my orange juice.

"Ciara!" Angie scolds, patting me on the back gently.

"What?" she asks innocently. "I was only wondering if they shared the bed or if Anna had to sleep on that awful blow-up mattress!"

I look over at Toby for help but it looks like the only people who can hear the conversation is the three of us. I don't have to find an answer though as Toby's mum returns to the table with two huge plates stacked with pancakes and bacon.

"You know the system, take a plate and pass it on" she says, taking her seat. She starts sharing out the food onto plates and passing them around. Once everyone has a plate she puts the empty trays in the kitchen.

"Okay then, dig in!" Toby's dad announces, picking up his fork.

One thing I'm always concerned about when eating with a group of people is finishing my food too quickly and looking like a pig, so I cut off a small piece of pancake and chew it slowly.

I keep up this system for a while until Toby's Grandmother notices. She looks at my almost full plate before speaking.

"God, please don't tell me you're one of those girls who won't eat carbs and all that crap!" she groans.

"Grammy!" Sarah shrieks, elbowing her in the side lightly.

I look around the table and see that most of them are glancing at my plate. It suddenly hits me what they must be thinking and I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh god!" I stutter between giggles. "Me? Not eat carbs?! Ha-ha I'm more likely to become a monk than that happen!"

Some of the tables occupants look slightly shocked at my outburst but soon join in laughing, the loudest laugh being Toby's.

"Well that's good!" she chuckles. "Otherwise I would have had to show you the door!"

"Ha-ha trust me ma'am, I would have shown myself the door." I agree.

"Hey, none of that ma'am business! I'm Grammy, got it?" she says sternly, but soon ruining that by smiling.

"Okay Grammy" I smile back, relieved that the ice had been broken between me and the rest of the family. Everyone soon goes back to their breakfast and I feel comfortable enough to eat at my normal pace now. As I chew my mouthful a feel a leg nudge against mine and I peak up so see Toby with his head bowed, smiling at me secretly. I look back down at my plate smiling and nudge his leg back.

"So, you guys got any plans today?" William asks Toby, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I was going to take Anna into town. Y'know just show her around." Toby smiles, glancing at me for my reaction to that idea. I just smile back, not really minding what we do as long as we can spend some time together.

"Well if you're going into town can you pick some things up for when everyone comes over tomorrow?" Jackie asks Toby.

"Yeah sure mom, just give me list of what you need." He smiles, glancing at the clock. "I suppose we should get going though, it's almost 1! Shall we go get ready?" Toby asks me, getting up from the table.

I nod my head in agreement but grab my plate and make my way over to the sink.

"Hey Anna, you don't need to do that!" Toby insists.

"It's rude to eat at someone's table and then just leave the dirty plates behind!" I tell him firmly. "Pass me yours; ill wash it at the same time."

"Finally someone to teach this boy some manners!" Angie shouts out, laughing.

"Shut uuuup!" Toby groans back, following me to the sink.

"I'll help dry them" he says, grabbing a towel. I rinse the two plates quickly and efficiently before handing them to Toby to dry. Once he's done he throws the towel onto the counter and grabs my hand.

"Right, chores are done! We're going to get changed and go!" Toby says, dragging me from the room. I only have time to wave quickly before I'm being pulled up the stairs.

"Toby, slow down!" I laugh, stumbling into his room after him. Before I can get my bearings he presses his lips to mine firmly and I instantly melt into him.

"Sorry, it's just I really wanted to kiss you and if I did that in front of them I'd never hear the end of it" he admits once we pull away, blushing lightly.

I smile at his cuteness and peck his cheek.

"You're too cute sometime, you know that?" I say, grinning when his blush deepens. "Now come on, I thought someone was going to show me around?"

"Yes m'lady, but first we dress!" he says dashing over to his travel bag with childlike energy.

* * *

**Review?**


	31. Hero

**Still really sick =[ just I have WiFi so it's not too bad =P Enjoy x**

* * *

Toby p.o.v

We pull into an empty space along the sidewalk and I give Anna's hand a little squeeze before we have to separate to get out of the car. I quickly jog around to the other side to help Anna out, the truck we borrowed from my uncle is pretty big and the step out is a doozey.

I open the door for her and grab her around the waist, placing her gently on the ground.

"So, where to first?" she asks, grabbing her grey cardigan from the seat before closing the door behind her. I glance up and down the street, trying to remember what was where.

"Uh, there's a few clothes stores up this way, we can go there first?" I ask, not sure what to do first.

"Okay, sure" she smiles, walking up beside me for me to lead the way. I take her hand again and lead her along the street a little ways until we come to a row of a few small stores.

"So, which one looks the best to you?" I ask, gesturing at the stores in front of us. She glances at the options for a few seconds before pointing at the end one.

"Then in we go! I don't remember this one being here last time I came though." I say before leading us to into the store. My first look around shows that there no one here, not over a shop keeper.

I look at Anna and she shrugs, so I do the only thing I can think of.

"Hello?" I shout, looking around for any signs movement.

"Sorry!" a faint voice echoes from a room behind the check-out counter. "I'm just putting some stock away, feel free to look around!"

Relieved that we hadn't walked into the after math of some sort of robbery, we walk further into the store. Looking at the items around me I see that this store sells… alternative stuff. Like video game themed shirts, mugs and belt buckles, shelves filled with Manga and comic books, plushies and posters. I even see a rack with costumes and a jewellery stand.

I look back at Anna and see her looking dreamily at the book shelf with all the Manga stored on it.

"Hey, go look if you want! I'll just have a look around" I encourage her, nudging her towards the stand. She beams at me before all but sprinting to the shelves.

I busy myself by glancing over the various displays of memorabilia, a lot of which I recognise from various games I've played over the years. After a few minutes of looking I come across a small stand with folded item of clothing on them. Once I examine them closer I allow a chuckle to pass through my lips, an idea forming in my mind. I put the item on over my clothes and sneak so that I'm closer to where Anna is stood, flicking through a book. I take a deep breath before leaping next to her, posing with my fists on my hips and announcing-

"I am the hero that America deserves!"

Anna snaps her head away from the book and looks at me in shock. I know the exact moment that she notices the bright red and blue superman y-fronts I have pulled on over my jeans because she promptly keels over laughing, almost dropping the book in the process.

"Oh my god Toby, what th- hahaha!" she stutters out in between her laughter. I can't help but join in with her, but we both quickly freeze our actions.

"You kids better not be-!? Well, if it isn't young Toby Turner." A familiar voice sounds from the check-out. I turn at the sound of my name and see an equally familiar face.

"Mrs Jenkins?!" I shout in surprise. "Wow, what are you doing here, do you work here?"

"Work here? Child I own the place!" she chuckles at me.

"Really? When did that happen?" I ask, but I soon remember Anna standing next to me. "Oh, uh Mrs. Jenkins, this is my girlfriend Anna. Anna, this is Mrs. Jenkins."

Anna smiles at Mrs. Jenkins before turning to me.

"Go catch up, I'll just keep looking around" she say, nodding at the manga display.

"You sure?" I ask hopefully.

"Go you big nerd!" she giggles. "Just don't forget about the pants." She whispers, walking back to the shelves.

I blush when I remember the superman underwear and stumble to pull them off quickly.

"Sorry about that…" I mumble to Mrs Jenkins as I approach her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you put them on OVER your jeans!" she laughs.

I chuckle back weakly, embarrassed that she'd seen me in such an awkward situation.

"Anyway, what's all this about you owning a store now?" I ask, keen to move on.

"Well, going back last year frank and I finally got that divorce…" she starts.

"Oh god really? I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be!" she laughs. "He was a lazy, cheating bum anyway!"

I chuckle weakly, not sure what to say.

"Anyway once the divorce was finalised I found myself with nothing to do. So I had the idea of setting up a shop but had no idea what I'd sell." She muses, lost in her memories it seems. "Luckily after the divorce Jimmy decided to stay with me, so he helped come up with the plan for this place" she finishes, gesturing around her.

I smile remembering her teenage son Jimmy; he used to follow me everywhere when he was a kid. I'm relieved that he grew up sensible enough to stay with his mother when she needed him.

"It's really a great place; I mean Anna seems to be loving it at least!" I smile, nodding in Anna's general direction.

"Oh yes, I meant to ask you about that" she says, knowing smile on her face. "Our young toby has a girlfriend eh?"

I roll my eyes before answering.

"I'm hardly 'young toby' anymore, I mean I am 28."

"Pah Details! You'll always be the brat who would steal the apples from my garden" she smiles, reminiscing. "Never mind that, so Anna? How, where and when?"

"Well Anna moved to L.A from wales and we met by chance in a park, then again in Target, then I invited her to a party etcetera, etcetera. But to cut things short we've sort of had 'something' for two weeks but it's been official for about a week now." I say, almost shocked when I realise how short of time we've actually been together.

"Hmm…" Mrs. Jenkins mumbles.

"What it is?" I ask, concerned.

"Oh, nothing to worry about dear! It's just with how comfortable you seem with eachother, I thought you'd been together for months" she smiles sweetly. "Everything going well so far?"

"Yeah, I really like her." I nod, blushing slightly.

She nods in satisfaction and we share a companionable silence. That is until she remembers something.

"Oh, wait here!" she tells me firmly before darting behind the check-out. She returns a few minutes later with a large box and places it on the counter.

"So me and jimmy have been planning to add a new section to the store. We're installing it next week and these are the first things we ordered for it." She announces, taking the tape off the box and reaching inside. "We're calling it the 'Youtuber' section."

She pulls her hands out of the box and holds up a t-shirt with my ever familiar 'Tobuscus' logo. I stare at it with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Oh my god, Mrs. Jenkins. That's so awesome; I don't know what to say… Thank you."

"Don't be silly, you should see how many requests I get for these as it is!" she laughs, putting the shirt back in the box. "I hate to rush this, but I've got a new delivery arriving in a little while and I haven't cleared any space for it yet."

"Yeah no problem, you go ahead! I better get back to Anna anyway"

As I say those words, I look over my shoulder and see that Anna has disappeared from her spot by the bookshelf. I don't have time to panic before I hear Mrs. Jenkins voice again.

"She went to the changing rooms a little while ago. Just go to the very back of the store, you'll find it."

I nod my head in thanks and head to the back, finding the changing rooms easily.

"Hey Anna, you in there?" I call, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Gimme a second!" she calls back, followed by the rustling of clothing. A few minutes of rustling later I hear the door unlock and Anna steps out.

"What do you think?" she asks, twirling around. I take a second to take in her appearance and can't help but give out a little 'aw'. In the time I was speaking to Mrs. Jenkins she had obviously found the onesie stall, this made obvious by the black onesie with a cat-ear hood and tail.

"It's cute. Not as cute as you, but still cute" I admit, leaning forward to peck her forehead and gently tugging one of the cat ears in the process.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" she mumbles, blush evident on her face.

"Only the ones who have cute accents and are also my girlfriend." I say honestly.

"Wanna know the best thing about these?" she asks, excitement clear in her eyes.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"Men's sizes!" she shouts, holding out a larger version of her onesie but this one has floppy dog ears instead.

"Oh. My. God." I state dramatically, taking it from her. "I'm buying it. Right now. It's mine."

"I thought you'd like it." She giggles at my reaction, clearly amused. "Just let me take this off and then we can go pay."

She goes back into the stall and the rustling of fabric resumes. I decide to take the chance and run for the till before Anna can even think about paying herself. Luckily Mrs. Jenkins was waiting so could pay quickly.

"I'll take this and the girls Cat version too please" I say, putting the soft cloth onto the counter. "And as quickly as possible, before Anna realises I'm paying"

She chuckles as she rings the purchases up on the till.

"She won't let you pay for stuff huh?"

"Well she protests when I do, but I love spoiling her." I admit, chuckling with her.

"Don't worry, when I was young I used to complain whenever my boyfriends would pay for stuff, but it secretly made me feel cared for. So don't worry if she complains too much."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smile, handing over the amount displayed on the little screen. Just as I'm handed the receipt Anna comes back from the changing rooms. She looks at the receipt then the bag in my hands, putting the pieces together.

"Toby, you better not have-"

I wink at Mrs. Jenkins before cutting anna off with a kiss. She almost starts to resist but soon melts into it, parting her lips when I ask for entrance. Once we break apart she looks up at me, her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Well thanks a lot Mrs. Jenkins, I'll see you around! I'll get my mom to call you later; maybe you and jimmy can come for the party tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Toby, see you! Nice to meet you Anna!" she calls at us as we leave. Anna snaps out of her daze as soon as we walk into the cool air.

"Toby! I can't believe you… kissed me like that in front of someone!" she groans, blushing into her hands.

"I'm sorry sweet-pea, I just couldn't resist…" I smile, pulling her hands away from her face to hold in my own. "How about I take you to the arcade before we go shopping? To make it up to you?"

"You'd enjoy that just as much as I would!" she says, calling me out.

"I didn't hear a no?" I say, giving her a hopeful smile.

"Let's go you adorable lump of nerd!" she laughs, gesturing for me to lead the way.

* * *

**Review?**


	32. Endearment

**Another chapter for you! Plus I'm all healed now =] Enjoy x**

* * *

Arianna P.O.V

After a few hours of arcade style guitar hero, eight rounds too many of tacky zombie shooter games and two cheap hotdogs, I finally think to check the time.

"It's almost 6 Toby; shouldn't we head to the store for your mum?"

"Shoot I forgot about that!" he shouts, putting the gun controller back in the holster. "Okay don't panic, there's a grocery store near here. Let's go!" he continues, leading me out of the door and down the street.

"Don't worry Love, we've got plenty of time!" I smile, trying to calm him down. I carry on walking down the street, so I don't notice that Toby has stopped until my hand gets tugged back, still held in his. I look back at him in confusion when I see a light blush on his face. I think back on what I've said and blush madly when I realise.

"Oh God um…" I stutter, quickly getting flustered. "Back home we use 'love' as a term of endearment quite a lot, like 'honey' or 'sweetie' I suppose… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I won't do it again."

Completely embarrassed that the term had slipped out so easily, I drop Toby's hand and continue down the street briskly.

"Anna wait!" he shouts, and I hear fast footsteps behind me. I don't stop though, and continue my quick pace.

"Anna?" he tries again, but I'm far too embarrassed to respond.

"Arianna!" he says, a lot firmer than his other attempts. I stop walking, but I'm still too embarrassed to even think of looking at him.

"Anna, I'm sorry I didn't say anything straight away it's just…" he trails off, catching his breath from his brief sprint after me. "You're not usually so… I dunno, forward I guess, when it comes to showing affection. Don't get me wrong, your shyness doesn't bother me in the least, in fact I find it cute when you get all flustered." He takes my hand again, squeezing gently. "But hearing you call me that… it sounds so cheesy but my heart skipped a beat. So please don't be embarrassed, in fact it'd be pretty damn awesome if you called me that more often."

He places a finger under my chin and lifts it gently so that I'm facing him.

"So, what do you say?" he whispers, smiling at me softly.

I slowly raise my eyes to meet his, blush still prominent on my cheeks.

"We better go buy those groceries…" I mumble. "…love"

He beams blindingly at me before pecking both my cheeks then my lips gently.

"Let's go then!" he exclaims, all former awkwarness washed away. I go to continue down the street, still holding Toby's hand.

"Uh actually…" he says before I walk too far. "During our little impromptu run, we sorta went past the store."

He chuckles lightly, tugging me in the right direction. He holds the door open for me and we head inside the grocery store.

"So what's on the list then?" I ask, peaking at it when he pulls it from his pocket.

"Uh let's see…" he says, squinting at the page. "Not a lot to get really, we need two big packs of soda, a few stakes, burgers and some chips. Nothing we can't handle, right?"

"Right." I smile, grabbing a basket on the way towards the aisles. "So, what's all this stuff for?"

"Oh, some more of my family are coming over tomorrow. Y'know for a party/barbeque type thing." He says absentmindedly, scanning the aisles for what we need.

"Really? So you have a pretty big family then huh?" I ask, seeing the crisps section and leading him towards them.

"Ah, chips! These'll do." He says, grabbing a few big bags and putting them in the basket. "Anyway, yeah I have a big family. I have 73 first cousins!"

"Seriously?! Gosh, I thought I had a tonne having 18!" I exclaim in my surprise.

"Trust me, I wish that was a joke. Not all my family are coming though, only about 50 people I think, including kids." He chuckles.

I gulp internally, slightly scared of having to be in such a big crowd. Toby must notice my worry though, because he squeezes my hand gently.

"Hey don't worry; I'll be with you the whole time m'kay?"

I breathe a sigh of relief and squeeze back. We come to the final aisle and Toby grabs two big boxes of cola cans. As we make our way to the till I spot a display of cakes and an idea pops into my head.

"Hey, are you okay here for a second?" I ask, placing the basket on the conveyor belt.

"Yeah sure, why?" he asks, tilting his head adorably.

"There are a few things I need to get, won't be long!" I smile, turning back towards the aisles.

I run as quickly as I can to the right aisles I get the ingredients I need before heading to the tills again. I spot Toby waiting nearby the main check-outs, so I sneak to the self service, knowing that if I went near him he'd try to pay for my stuff. Being a shop worker myself, I'm a pro at scanning so I'm bagging my stuff and heading towards Toby in no time.

"Ready?" I ask as I approach him.

"Yup" he says, eyeing my bag curiously. "What did you get?"

"Just some ingredients for Welsh cakes, they're like these flat cakey type things with sugar and raisins in, I make them all the time at home. Would your mum mind if I use her kitchen for a while?"

"Nah she won't mind, Welsh cakes sound tasty though" he smiles, leading us back to the truck.

"The best part is that they're lactose-free, so no hospital trips for you!" I smile.

"Oh I'm definitely looking forward to them now!" he laughs, unlocking the door when we get to the truck. We pile our stuff into the back and set off, eager to get back out of the evening chill.

When we eventually arrive I see that most of the house lights are off except for the living room. We grab our bags and head inside quickly.

"Hey mom!" Toby smiles, seeing his mum sat in an armchair reading. "Where is everyone?"

"They all went out for dinner, except me and Grammy here" she says, nodding at the sleeping woman in the other chair. "We we're both a little tired so we stayed here, did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah, it was awesome! We went to the arcade, ate hotdogs, we even saw Mrs. Jenkins. I said you'd give her a call tomorrow" Toby answers her, speaking animatedly.

"Okay, I'll make sure to do that" she nods.

"Okay, well I'm probably going to head to bed, I'm wiped!" Toby says yawning widely, making me yawn in response. "Ha-ha, I'm not the only one apparently!"

"Yeah I'm shattered." I agree.

"We'll in that case, night Mom!"

"Goodnight Toby" she smiles.

"Goodnight Mrs. Turner" I smile politely. She doesn't respond, just nods slightly.

_Does she not like me? No, don't read into it Anna._

I turn and follow Toby up the stairs into his room, digging through my bag for pyjamas. I wait for him to go to the bathroom before changing into them and climbing into his bed. He returns shortly and smiles down at me before flicking off the light.

I feel the bed shift as he gets in but he freezes suddenly.

"Crap, I didn't think to ask! Anna, are you okay with us sharing a bed? I know we did last night but we we're both dead tired. I can sleep on an air mattress if you want me to?" he asks sincerely.

"Toby, we've ended up sleeping together quite a few times in the last few weeks. I honestly don't mind in the slightest."

He doesn't respond but I feel the mattress dip as he settles down. We lay quietly for a few minutes, my back facing his front.

"Can I hug you? Feel free to slap me upside the head if you don't want to!" he rushes out.

I don't answer but shift backwards so that my back is flush against his front. He quickly drapes his arms over my waist and I'm grateful for the darkness so that he can't see my blush.

"Night Anna" he sighs, starting to drift off.

"Nighty night love" I answer, feeling him squeeze my sides in response before i drift off myself.

* * *

**Review?**


	33. Burger Breath

**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long, i am a disgrace! i had a bit of a mental block but i'm working through it now =] enjoy x**

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder lightly. I groan from my interrupted sleep and roll over to see who it is.

"Ngh, Toby?" I ask, slightly confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Hey, yeah everything's fine" he coo's softly, now stroking my back softly instead of shaking me. "It's just that if you wanna use the kitchen my mom said it needs to be now. She said she'll be using it all day."

"Oh okay, what time is it?" I ask, still a bit groggy from sleep.

"It's almost 7am." He yawns, checking his bed side clock. "I wasn't gonna wake you but you spent that money on those ingredients. You can leave it and go back to sleep if you want? No one will mind"

"No, I want to do it" I say determined, rolling to get out of bed. "As long as I can stay in my pyjamas?" I ask hopefully.

"Well I am so…" he shrugs, helping me to stand.

"Well of course you will, people wear pyjamas to bed silly." I chuckle, now fully awake.

"No, I'm coming down to keep you company." He smiles, barely containing a yawn.

"No you're not." I say determined, prodding him back toward the bed. "You go back to sleep, I can handle it from here."

"But it's not fair on you!" he whines, falling to sit when his knees hit the bed.

"I decided to bake today, not you. Now go to sleep." I mock-reprimand him. He looks up at me thoughtfully before sighing lightly.

"You're not gonna back down on this are you?"

"Nope." I smile, popping the p.

"Fine, I'll go back to bed. On one condition." He smirks deviously.

"What is it?" I ask wearily.

"Goodnight kiss!" he cheers, puckering his lips comically.

I roll my eyes at his ridiculousness, failing to hide the blush on my cheeks. I lean down to him and press my lips to his for a clothed mouth kiss, fully aware of my morning breath. I pull back after a decent amount of time and turn to the door embarrassed.

"Goodnight Toby." I mumble, glancing back in time to see his sigh contentedly into his pillow.

"Night Anna." He calls before his door closes. I find my bearings quickly enough and make my way down the wooden staircase towards the kitchen. As I push the door open I yawn widely, freezing when I notice someone sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, uh, Moring Mrs Turner." I stutter, now suddenly aware of my messy hair and appearance.

"Good morning Arianna." She nods at me, sipping at her coffee slowly, "Where's Toby?"

"Oh, I didn't think it was fair for him to get up because I wanted to bake, so I sent him back to bed." I chuckle weakly, incredibly nervous of Toby's mum. She looks at me slightly surprised.

"Oh, well that was thoughtful of you." She says, sipping at her coffee again. "Well the kitchen is all yours for the next hour or so, just pretend I'm not here."

"Okay, Thanks again for letting me do this" I smile widely. She nods once in response and goes back to her newspaper.

Nervous with the knowledge that I'm most likely being watched, I gather my ingredients and make a start.

Brushing my fringe from my forehead, I sigh in satisfaction at the finished product in front of me. 40 golden round cakes dusted in sugar are arranged on the plate in front of me, looking particularly appetising if I do say so myself.

"Mm, something smells good" I hear as a pair of slightly tanned arms wrap around my waist from behind. My eyes widen in surprise and I snap my eyes towards where Toby's mother was sitting, only just noticing that she wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" Toby asks concerned.

"Nothing, Don't worry" I smile, leaning back into his embrace. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good" he yawns, nuzzling into my neck gently. "I'm glad you made me go back to sleep though. I needed it!"

I smile happily, but regretfully remove his arms from my waist.

"I need to go get ready, your mum said people will be arriving from 10 onwards and I'm still in my PJs" I groan, tugging at my pyjama shirt.

"Want me to come with you?" he asks, looking at the welsh cakes wistfully.

"Nah, I'm okay. Don't eat any of those while I'm gone though!" I say mock sternly, turning to go to his room.

Half way through doing my make-up I hear the sound of multiple cars pulling up outside the house. I fight the nervousness bubbling up and continue to finish my eyeliner. Once it's as perfect as I can get it, I smooth down the front of my black skirt and head for the door.

As I walk down the wooden staircase I hear the chatter of multiple voices, all sounding like they were coming from the garden just beyond the kitchen doors. My footsteps falter, but before I can decide to turn back to the room Toby walks into the hallway.

"There you are! I've been looking all over!" he smiles, coming to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry" I smile apologetically. "It takes a while to get this presentable!" I say half-jokingly, gesturing to my face.

Toby's eyes narrow slightly and he puts his arm around my waist, squeezing slightly.

"Don't say that about yourself. You look beautiful." He finishes, kissing my cheek sweetly. "Now come on, there are twenty Turners here for you to meet, and plenty more on the way."

My eyes widen comically, but I allow myself to be led out into the garden.

By the time the clock strikes 1, I've met every member of the Turner clan present, be it aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces or nephews. Just as we finish speaking to one of Toby's cousins, Tanya I think her name was, someone announces that the food is about to be brought out.

All of a sudden everyone flocks to the picnic tables, clearly hungry.

"Want me to go grab us a burger?" Toby asks, nodding toward the group of people. I nod eagerly, hungry after a long morning of baking and socialising.

"Okay, back in a sec" he smiles, removing his hand from the small of my back.

He darts through the free –for-all of people and disappears for a few seconds. After a little while of waiting he reappears again, holding two burgers victoriously.

"You better enjoy that." He says, nodding at the burger. "I almost died trying to retrieve it."

We eat our burgers in companionable silence, enjoying the nice weather and each other's company. Once finished Toby stretches languidly, lowering himself to sit on the low wall behind him and pulling me to stand between his legs.

He takes my hand in his and kisses it gently before looking up at me eagerly, puckering his lips like he did this morning.

"Toby, people will see!" I whisper, looking around frantically.

"So? It's their own fault for looking" he smiles, still looking at me eagerly.

"But… But I have burger breath!" I try.

"And so do I, so it cancels out. Don't leave me hanging Anna" He counter argues, closing his eyes and puckering his lips slightly. I roll my eyes at him but can't help but smile at the sight. So plucking up my courage I tilt my head towards his, giving him what he wants.

We kiss lazily for a little while, and I forget for a moment that we're in a garden full of people. In fact I'm only reminded of that point when I'm slightly jostled by someone walking past frantically. We break apart with shock and look to see who it was.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Toby asks concerned, standing up from his position on the wall. "Hmm? Oh yeah, nothing to worry about." Williams says, clearly distracted. "It's just that the children's entertainer cancelled on us last minute. You know what the kids get like after they've eaten, I dread to think what will happen now."

I mentally wince, knowing full well the damage energetic, bored children can cause.

"I'm thinking of digging out our old board-games, keep 'em distracted eh?" Toby's dad chuckles, looking between Toby and myself.

I glance at Toby in time to see a thoughtful look pass across his face.

"Don't worry about the board games Dad, I've got an idea!" he shouts turning to run into the house, leaving me with his dad.

"Now what is that boy up to?" William mutters thoughtfully.

"Only one way to find out." I smile shyly, turning to follow after him.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
